Everybody's Fool
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: Hermione didn't stay at Hogwarts like everyone thought she would. As she embarks on a new journey at a new school she runs across a mysterious journal that belonged to a Tom Riddle and begins to form a friendship with the entity within. With news friends of interesting heritage Hermione soon learns that power and money are what it takes to make it within the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Everybody's Fool

Fandom: Harry Potter

Main Character: Hermione Granger

Genre: General, Character Study, Hurt, Angst

Pairing: None as of yet; she is only a first year.

Summary: Think how dangerous Hermione might have become if she'd never made friends with Ron and Harry, but instead had spent her first five years at school the same way she spent the first eight weeks: burying herself in the study of magic

[INSERT PAGE BREAK]

Authoress Note: I was looking up some information for another HP fiction I'm writing and came across this idea on HP-Lexicon and it made me wonder.

"_Think how dangerous Hermione might have become if she'd never made friends with Ron and Harry, but instead had spent her first five years at school the same way she spent the first eight weeks: burying herself in the study of magic, but without any emotional ties to anyone around her."_

Yes I realize I've got way to many projects going at once. This makes project number five that will have been posted and project number eight overall as I have a few I haven't posted yet but when I find something that sparks my interest it just begs to be written.

[INSERT PAGE BREAK]

Hermione Granger was what one would consider a precious eight year old girl. She had a head of brown bushy hair that was untamable no matter what her mother did and had teeth that where slightly larger in the front of her mouth than her other teeth which caused the other girls at her primary school to tease her.

They also teased her about her grades, she wasn't a weak student but she wasn't the strongest either. When her weekly spelling test came back with only a 72% on top, one of the more popular girls Amanda Slick, ripped her test from her hands, picking on the young girl for making such a low grade when Amanda herself had made an 88% on the weekly test.

For eight year old Hermione that was the last straw and thankfully the teacher had overheard the conversation, if it could be called that, between Amanda and Hermione, Amanda had received a detention and Hermione's parents had been called in to be informed of the situation.

To say that her parents were not happy with her grade was the understatement of the century but they had decided instead of it being Hermione's fault for lack of trying, it was her primary schools fault for not having more challenging subjects.

When she started at the private primary school close to her house at the age of eight Hermione Granger's life changed forever.

[PAGE BREAK]

The next day came too early for Hermione's liking but she soon found she wouldn't be returning to the public primary school she had been attending up until that point.

"Your old school was not challenging you enough. They didn't even inform us your grades had slipped." Her mother said, scoffing over a cup of coffee that morning as she talked to her daughter.

"We've enrolled you at Saint Mary's Primary School for Girls. They have afterschool programs to help you get your grades up and will work more with you since it is a private school." Her mother said as she finished her scone before she spoke again. "It's a boarding school but it will help you out in the long run. Classes run from September 1 until June 1 with optional summer terms but since you'll be starting in the middle of the term that won't matter much. Today will be about gathering your supplies and then dropping you off to let you get acclimated before classes start back up on Monday. They have very strict guidelines and if you fall under those guidelines you will attend extra classes and tutoring sessions and they require you to keep a study journal which should be very helpful for you."

With that being said they began the rather quick process of obtaining school supplies for Hermione at one of the office stores that was close to the Grangers place of practice.

The first thing that was added into the shopping trolley was a trunk that was a lot larger than Hermione had anticipated before twenty binders of various colors where added to the trolley that was quickly followed by page dividers, pens, mechanical pencils, larger erasures, and anything else that Hermione would need for the next eight months of her schooling while away at Saint Mary's Primary School.

From there it was onto a bookstore where mountains of books and workbooks where added into the shopping trolley. Reading, math, phonics, crosswords, spelling puzzles, vocabulary books for Year Three, which she was currently in, and Year Four, which she would start the next school year, where added at an alarming rate, and that wasn't counting what textbooks the schools would supply her daughter with.

With Hermione's new school trunk packed with all her new supplies they returned home to pack some everyday clothing and toiletries for their daughter before they started the long drive to Saint Mary's Primary School, which was located two towns over and four hours away.

When they arrived at Saint Mary's Hermione knew that her parents would eventually have to leave, but her mother stayed with her as they were given a tour of the school and the Headmistress, a Abbot Dawn, began explain the process of how the school was run.

"Because Hermione is only in Year Three she will be sharing a room with one other girl, a Miss Smith, when she turns ten she'll be given a private room. We start every day at six thirty for physical education. Breakfast is severed at seven thirty and classes start at eight thirty. You will have courses in Mathematics, English, Reading, Science, Geography, Social Studies, Art, Music, and Latin. For the music class Hermione can choose to either participate in choir, orchestra, or band. For her art class there is only one choice. Each class will require one binder and one notebook of the same color. If those fill up then you will have to purchase another one which can be done through the school. There are also study seminars that are held within the evenings and on weekends if you'd like her to attend those." Miss Dawn said; glad to see the Granger's nod their head in approval. "Very well then, her roommate also attends them. If she falls behind in a subject she will be placed in a revision session to bring her grade back up to an '_A'_, we expect nothing less than the best here at Saint Mary's. I will leave you a map of the school so you and your mother can explore together later but here is your room _16-A_. All of your things have already been brought up so take the time to straighten out your room and get changed into your uniform before your parents leave and then it will be time for a Study Skills session this afternoon at one, right after lunch." She said, leaving young Hermione to her own devices with her mother.

Hermione knew it was going to be a long time until she graduated high school.

[INSERT PAGE BREAK]

When her mother came home one day and saw her reading Pride and Prejudice as only a fifth year she knew her daughter was special. It was January, around four in the afternoon on one of her trips home, and Hermione Granger was sitting at her desk that her parents had built into her wall, surrounded by a pile of books.

The desk was made of solid oak, a deep brown that would match the room no matter how she changed it as she grew. It ran the full length of the wall, expect for the portion that held her closet. A hutch was added to the top of the desk that had six rows across and six down, filled with everything from paints and markers to copy paper and ink for her type writer. A dry-erase board hung to the wall to the left of her desk as well as a bulletin board that was filled with flyers for different boarding schools in England for advanced students as well as upcoming seminars and training sessions she was interested in.

When she started studying for her entrance test for her boarding school her parents were talking about making the spare bedroom into an office for her which would give her even more room, something that excited her.

She was currently working on a paper about Mary Tudor for her Gifted and Talented program at Saint Mary's. She hid a yawn as she looked back over the requirements for the paper.

_Gifted and Talented Program  
Research Paper Assignment_

_Write a seven to ten page paper on the person that was selected for you based on the following criteria_

_Must turn in a rough draft copy; Due two weeks from today._

_Must turn in two final copies; One for your file and one to grade._

_Must have a minimum of fifty source cards; more is expected to receive a top grade. _

_Must include fifty citations all to be included in the bibliography page._

_Must be typed; no ink splatters or marks on the paper._

_Must have a title page and cover._

_There will be periodically checks on your progress with this paper as it is worth 10% of your final grade for this course._

It would be her first time writing a research paper but she had located a few books on how to write one and the teacher had gone over it extensively in class and would again every day from now until it was due.

She had five books so far, and if she could pull ten sources from each book she would be ok. She knew that if she started today she could finish a book a day and pull her source cards at the same time, so all seventy of the source cards she planned for would be done with by the end of the week. Which would leave her the weekend to outline her paper and the following week to work on her rough draft, all the while only putting in an hour or two's worth of effort a day.

She grabbed a legal pad from the stack within her desk as she began to read the first few pages of the first book on her list, hoping to be able to pull a few sources from every chapter. When six rolled around that evening she startled as she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?" she asked, placing her finger on the word she had stopped reading at.

"I was wondering, would you like to go out to dinner? I also wanted to stop by the bookstore, I found a few more books that could help you with your Gifted and Talented program, I mean you have a paper every month between now and the end of school." Her mother teased her good-naturedly about how much work Hermione was doing, saying she didn't have that much work until she hit college.

"Only if we can get a book on Algebra and Trigonometry, I've already finished my Pre-Algebra book a few days ago." Hermione asked, smiling at her mother as she stood and stretched for the first time in three hours.

"That sounds nice, why don't we let your dad drop us off at the bookstore, let him run for a coffee and then we can walk over to the diner that's across the road. We also need to get you another uniform soon."

As Hermione gathered her things, she noticed her mother was glancing around at how little room there was in Hermione's room.

"You know Hermione, this is a four bedroom house, and I know your dad and I share an office, but I think we might go ahead and let you have the fourth bedroom, your book collection is becoming enormous, always so eager to learn." Jane didn't miss the way Hermione's eyes lit up at the thought of having her own office.

"Really, mom? I would love that, if it's ok with you and dad, I mean if you guys need the guest bedroom that's fine." Hermione said, trying to tamper down her hopes just in case her father said no.

"I'll talk to your dad about it over dinner, but if he agrees we can get it done before you leave this weekend." By this point Hermione's mom had walked over to her daughter's closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a nice white button down blouse, handing them to Hermione to go change.

"Oh that reminds me, did you get the books for my science lecture, I need to have those done before this weekend!" Hermione couldn't believe she had let that slip her mind.

"Yes, that's the other reason we're going to the bookstore, your books came in. Read one a day as you will need to know those in detail for your lecture and skim your books for your research paper and look for key points, trust me it will save you a lot of time."

Hermione's breath rushed out of her, trust her mother to come up with a logical solution. She remained quite as she walked over to her desk and revised her planner accordingly before adding it to her smaller, portable one that she carried with her in a purse her mother gave her over Christmas break.

As they drove the short distance to the bookstore Hermione's father, Richard Granger mentioned to Hermione another seminar for those interested in the medical professions.

"It's actually two week seminar over summer break, and it would fit in with your break from your summer courses you were going to take the second week of July. It's in Japan but it's in English; I would need to reserve your place now if you wanted to go as well as your plane ticket."

"Are you sure that won't be too much money dad? I'm already doing summer courses at Hillcrest most of the summer." She knew her parents valued her education but at times it felt like they were spending too much money on her.

"Japan's the world's top leading medical research countries. It would look good that you showed an interest this early if medicine is what you want to do and money is not an issue, you know your mother and I have invested well for your future."

Hermione smiled at the subtle praise she had just been given, that was what drove her, the praise that kept coming for every good mark or grade.

"Then yes, go ahead and sign me up for it. Do you know what materials I'll need? Since it's a medical seminar it's likely to be highly hard to get."

"I actually signed you up over a month ago." At this her father looked a little sheepish. "The books are waiting for us at the bookstore as well."

"How many books are we talking?" Hermione asked, she had always loved the smell of new books.

"There are ten books and four workbooks. The seminar would be from eight am until eight pm but it would be a full term's worth of work, which is why you would have to board there. For your summer courses they run from the second week of July until the first week of June and then you would fly out to Japan, return home and then that following week your second summer term would start the third week of July and end the third week of August which would give you time to get ready for your term in the beginning of the September."

Hermione's mother turned in the front seat to look at her daughter.

"Are you sure you want to do all that this summer? That's an awful hard load." She asked, but she already knew her answer.

"If I want to get into Cambridge or Oxford I need to build up my resume, so yes I'm sure, it'll be hard but it will be manageable." She said this with such confidence that her mother beamed at her with pride, she reminded her so much of herself when she was a child.

"So how many books are we looking at getting?" Hermione asked, knowing her mother knew exactly how many she had ordered.

"Ten for your medical seminar, plus three of the five recommended texts, if you like we can order the other two. Three for your seminar this weekend, plus five per research paper you have left in Gifted and Talented so that's twenty just for the research papers and then there is one book for your first summer course and six for your second summer course but that's a literature course so it's really not that much. Plus your Algebra and Trig textbooks"

Her excitement growing as she did the math quickly in her head. "Forty two books? Are you sure that isn't too much?" she asked, imagining the new bookcase she was sure was to follow the books.

"No it's not. You'll have your own library here soon enough, speaking of Richard, I want to clean out the spare that's connected to Hermione's bathroom and let her have her own office, she'll need more room than the desk she has if she is going to do this successfully, she'll be home every other weekend of the summer anyway and then she starts preparing for her entrance testing for high school once school picks up in the fall."

They had come to a stop outside the bookstore by this point in their conversation.

"That's fine; we can have it done before she gets back Sunday night. I've been thinking about it for a while now myself. We'll need to swing by the Gage's Furniture Store and let her pick out a second desk and two or three more bookcases." Her dad said, noticing the smile that lit up his daughter's face.

"Richard, if you give her two or three more bookcases she'll want to fill them all up!" Jane said, laughing all the while.

"I know, that's why I've set up an account for her here. Anything she wants she can have. She wants to learn, who am I to stop her if I can afford it. If it's too much to carry home from school you can always have them deliver it to the house."

Hermione stared at her father in shocked silence.

"Your curiosity knows no bounds Hermione, you are a smart young lady, you can learn anything you set your mind to so who am I to stop you?" he asked as Jane and Hermione exited the car finally, after a horn honked at them for staying parked so long.

"Go ladies, I would recommend you pick up a foreign language book, figure out which one you want to study for your GSEs that way you can work on it early I will be inside in a moment." With that parting note he left, heading toward the diner that was just across the street.

As Hermione entered the bookstore Jane saw a shift in how Hermione was acting, while her excitement was still there it was as if she was in awe of the fact she could have any book her heart desired.

"Start with the books you need and then move on to the ones you want." Her mother suggested as she guided Hermione to the reserved book section.

As her mother conversed with the sales lady she finally allowed Hermione to browse the books at her leisure as she and her father loaded up the car with six boxes of books that she couldn't wait to get her hands on.

She made her way to the test prep section of the store and browsed through the GSE and A-Level books, pulling down the core subject books for both tests. A glance in her trolley showed the GSE Level 1 books for English, Algebra, Trigonometry, Biology, England History, Literature, French, Spanish, and Latin course books and workbooks. Looking further along the rows she saw the MCAT prep books and pulled one that claimed it would help her get into medical school and a book titled 'Ivy League Dreams' about how to get into an Ivy League college in Great Britain or America before finally moving onto the fiction section.

As much as she loved to read she didn't always have time to read fiction because school came first but she tried to at least have two new books to read a month to give her mind a break from all the studying she put herself through.

She browsed the titles with interest before pulling down a romance novel and then a science fiction book that had a griffin on the cover just as her mother walked back up to her.

"Is that all your getting? I was sure you would have bought half the bookstore by now." Her mother said, chuckling, because Hermione very well could even if she didn't know it yet.

"That's plenty to keep me entertained for a month or two." The nonchalant air Hermione said this with always surprised her mother.

"You know I only read two fiction books a month that isn't required reading. Speaking of did we get a copy of our required reading list for the GSCEs yet?" Hermione asked, knowing there would be a lot of literature on the test.

"No you'll get that over the summer in your literature course, it will be more extensive as it's a college reading list but you need the challenge anyway, you're far too smart for the work you're doing at this age."

As the proceeded back to the front Hermione spotted her dad, towering over other customers, entering the store to help load her boxes of books and as they paid for her purchases Hermione couldn't wait to get home and start on her fiction book once she finished reading through the book she needed for sources.

At the diner Jane presented Hermione with a new planner that was more advanced and had more room than what she currently used.

"We got this from Cambridge Medical School, it shows the timeline you'll need to follow once you start secondary school so you can stay on track with deadlines and it has more room than the other planner we gave you."

"Thanks mom." But Hermione was lost to them as she thumbed through her planner; looking at all it had to offer to it leaving her parents to their own conversations.

When she snapped out of her book induced daze she placed an order for a chef salad and a hot tea before they got back to speaking about school.

"You have a paper due this month and then three more between February, March, and April. The month of May you'll get a break from that to study for your finals. From there you'll leave for your summer courses the first weekend of June and leave the first weekend in July. You'll be home that weekend and then fly out to Japan on Sunday, get there on Sunday due to the time difference, and then courses start that Tuesday and end two weeks from then. Then you'll return home for the rest of that week so that'll give you five days to rest and then we take you back to Cambridge for your second summer course. Does that sound about right?" he asked, pausing as he took a bite out of his burger.

"It does, I have all the exact dates written down in my planner at home." She said, adding to her father's statements. "I was wondering if I could be at school at seven tomorrow? That'd give me some time to work on my group project for my science course with Amelia."

"That'd be fine. It will give you time to settle back in." Her mom said, knowing the answer to her unasked question already.

"No one wants to study, they all want to talk about makeup and boys and I don't like that kind of thing. I'd much rather have my head in a book anyway." Was her curt reply, they knew she really wanted nothing to do with boys, something they were happy with.

"How much more do you have left on your paper for G & T?" her mother asked, knowing that was the one class Hermione worked the hardest in.

"I'm on book one of five for the paper, I plan on trying to read one a day until Saturday and then starting going through the source cards I created and organizing them. I should be on the first rough draft by Monday, if all goes as planned."

Her chef salad arrived shortly after she finished her sentence so all conversation ceased as they began eating their meals.

"Alright in your office, do you want a handful of bookcases or would you rather have two of the four walls lined, we could always hire a contractor and have them built in. If we built them in they would be floor to ceiling, which would give you more room, it would keep the books off the floor for at least the first year." Dan said, chuckling at the running joke in the family.

"Probably built in, I mean have you seen how thick the GSCE books are or even the A-Levels? They're massive."

"You'll also need your books for the advanced placement testing to see if you can test into a second level course for when you begin secondary school." Jane pointed out, before taking a sip of her tea. "You can come tomorrow and get those after school, just take the bus here from school or if it's nice enough walk it and take the bus back."

"Oh, don't forget tomorrow I have my literature club after school. We're going over "_The Tenant of Wildfell Hall_" and then we're picking a Virginia Woolf book next or Kate Chopin's "The Awakening" we'll decide tomorrow." Talking about books always excited Hermione and it was nice to see her glow like this for once, it was something she only did when she talked about learning or books.

"Do you have a copy of anything by Virginia Woolf or Chopin?" her mother asked, knowing that she had some put up somewhere.

"I have something; it'd be on my list at home." Hermione's list was massive. It was handwritten in elegance that only she could manage. She had several lists but it was always referred to as the list.

The first portion of her list contained the books that she owned and had already read. The second portion contained a list of books she owned but hadn't had time to read. The third portion was books she would have to read for upcoming projects or her college entrance exams and the fourth and final portion where books she wanted to read for personal gain, either fictional or non-fictional.

The lists seemed silly to anyone that didn't know Hermione well but as much as she yearned for knowledge she could lose track of what she wanted to learn or read about with as much as she had going on.

"Give me a copy of the list and while you're in class tonight I'll see what I can pull up at the bookstore again."

Hermione's eyes widened at the mention of class.

"What time is it?" she asked, before looking down at her watch. "We need to go; I left my books at the house for my computer course."

Hermione had been selected to take part in a computer course at the local trade school that weekend home. At the moment not a lot of people had computers but they had become popular since the 1980s.

"Dad will run home and get your books; you and I will go back to the bookstore and pickup a full collection of Virginia Woolf and Chopin so you can get started on those when you have a free moment."

"I need that box of floppy drives to; it is sitting in the hutch." She said as she watched her father rush out the door, hoping that he would make it back in time for her class.

"Don't worry your dad will make it back; now let's go get those books real quick and then we'll get you headed on your way to class."

Hermione browsed the bookstore once again before finding a complete works collection for both Kate Chopin and Virginia Woolf. Jane saw Hermione eyeing the Edgar Allen Poe collection and quietly slipped it into the basket when she wasn't looking, and then came the real reason for their second trip to the bookstore.

"Hermione, you know your body changes as you get older, that you'll start having a menstrual cycle and you'll get breasts, but I know you and I know you have more questions. I wanted to pick you up a book as well on what's going to be going on with your body as you get older, but I wanted to wait until your dad was gone to do so."

Hermione, as fair-skinned as she was, had turned the color of a tomato.

"Mom, I know how that all works. We went over it in my G & T class." She got out past clenched teeth.

"I know but a book would be nice to have, it'll go into more detail than a person is usually comfortable going into with someone so young. I also want you in the Purity Seminar at our church, it's on Saturday afternoons from one pm until four pm, and they cover different topics each time they offer the seminar and its six weeks long."

Hermione tried to stop the eye roll but wasn't successful, being raised a Catholic she knew she would eventually be put in the Purity Seminar she just wasn't expecting it at the age of eleven.

"It's not just a Purity Seminar sweet heart, it teaches you how to start your training to become a Catholic wife, I found it invaluable when I went and I went three times a year from the time I turned eight, so be glad I waited until you where ten. You'll start out learning about your body for the first few years and then it will move onto husbandry when you turn thirteen."

"I have the science lecture this week mom, I couldn't start then." Hermione said, surprised her mother had forgotten about that.

"Oh, that's right, well you could always do it on Tuesday and Thursday nights it'd be from five to six pm if you went that way." Her mother said, thinking to herself more than anything.

"Can I look at my planner when I get home first? I'm not sure I'll have time to add anything else to my schedule mom."

"I'll make you a deal, if you don't have the time this semester, will you at least go when you start secondary school?"

Her mother seemed adamant that she attend this class, she might as well get it over with while her plate was only half full.

"I'll do Tuesday and Thursday nights for one round, if I have the time and nothing else conflicts with it I'll keep going." Hermione said, knowing her academics came first over a purity class.

"Thank you. Once a year if that's all you can handle would be ok as they do a retreat weekend over the summer holidays which I think you would really enjoy."

"When is the retreat?" Hermione asked, knowing her summer was already packed full.

"It would fall on the weekend you came home from Japan. I think it's in Kingsbury this year; it's one of the nicer locations. This year it's on homemaking and being a Godly wife. It is a retreat but there will be several seminars for you to choose from as well as some learning activities. Everything would be provided once you got there." The hope in her mother's eyes was too much for Hermione.

"I'll go this summer; go ahead and sign me up." Hermione internally cringed at this; she was going to be exhausted at the end of this summer.

Her parents knew she wanted to be the best; she was chasing academic perfection after all. The one down side to being a doctor's daughter was being the daughter of two doctors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Hermione tried to stiff a yawn as she took notes from the lecture portion of her computer course. They were going over the Office Suite and from what she could see it looked rather easy but she was still vigilantly taking notes on the formatting and making sure to date and label all her handouts that would go in the pocket folder that went with the class. It was only four weeks in to the eight week course and the entire left side of her pocket folder was already full.

The lecture held her attention but it was the practical part she loved. She could learn by any method but hands on work seemed to stimulate her mind more than anything.

Soon enough it was time for their break between the lecture and the practical and her teacher, a Ms. Quinn, asked her to hold back for a moment.

"Hermione, I'm going to be honest. You've passed everything so far with 100%, if I give you the final during the break you can work on it for two hours, if you need that long. If you pass it with a 90% or above you'll receive your certificate for this course. I would recommend enrolling in a GCSE course through your private school if you have the time for it."

Her teacher seemed pretty confident in her ability to pass this final so Hermione bit the bullet and sat down to begin to take it.

Only thirty minutes had passed when Hermione stood to turn in her final, but Ms. Quinn wasn't surprised. She started the rest of the students on their practical portion and then began the very quick process of grading Hermione's final.

"100% dear, like I said look into the GCSE course, I would hope it would challenge you enough that you actually have to think on it." She said laughing "There's a letter in that packet for your parents. Now do you have bus fare or would you prefer to call your mom to pick you up?"

"I'll call my mom, I'm sure she would like to talk to you about this." Hermione said, unable to hide her excitement at being moved up so quickly.

It only took Hermione's mom twenty minutes to arrive at the center and when she did she was grinning from ear to ear as she went into the conference with Hermione's teacher.

"Are you sure she's ready for GCSE work?" she asked, hardly able to contain her excitement.

"She is beyond ready for GCSE work, she's been taking Latin for two years correct?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, she's getting an intensive summer course the first part of June for Latin III." Her mother said, smiling at her daughter.

"To get her ready for her summer as well as to test for her boarding school entrance exams I would strongly recommend she move up to GCSE practice books and practice tests. I have some old practice tests from last year I can make you a copy of that way you have something to practice with until the new ones come out this year."

Jane looked at Hermione who nodded her head yes before making a mental note to talk to the Abbot at Hermione's boarding school about staring her on GCSE prep work when she dropped Hermione off later in the evening.

When Hermione returned to Saint Mary's Abbot Dawn looked over Hermione's test scores from the previous weekend before agreeing to place her into the GCSE prep work.

Thankfully the books where provided for this course in the enrollment fee. A copy of the syllabus was inside the packet as well as the coveted reading list for the Literature portion of the exam, they syllabus for the six month course was ten pages long but it went into detail of what would be covered when, for how long and what exactly was on each test.

"There is also a college level study skills class that is being held tonight, it actually starts in an hour, I would strongly recommend you slip into that class tonight. Don't worry about the fee; I'm going to go talk to the instructor about it anyway. The notes are already typed up, you just have to follow along and listen and then review them and put them into practice." She paused for a moment and seeing the interest in Hermione's eyes continued.

"You'd get out at ten, but everything you need to know would be covered or at least mentioned in the course. The handouts and books will be included so you can go over it some on your own and Dr. Granger, you're more than welcome to sit in on it as well."

Jane and Hermione decided to first pick up the packet for the study course before walking around the corner for a cup of coffee and tea.

As their drinks arrived they began flipping through the thick packet of information.

"This is pretty thorough stuff." Jane said, taking a drink of her black coffee, knowing she would need it.

"You've wanted me to take one, and what better way than getting in on a free voucher." Hermione said, eyeing the coffee her mother was drinking.

"It has too much caffeine for you, sweetie. You'd be bouncing off the walls." Jane said, even as she slid the cup over to Hermione.

"I know but I still have a book to finish and ten source cards to do, plus whatever work I need to catch up on for the GCSE course, it's already four weeks into the course."

Hermione said, flipping to the syllabus page, eyes bulging at the amount of work that was covered in four weeks.

"Assessment test, a chapter a class, and then the four tests I've missed on Saturdays. That's twelve chapters and five tests mom." Hermione said, not so sure she could do it.

"Calm down sweetheart. Instead of doing only tomorrow's work do two chapter's worth and so forth and you'll be caught up in two weeks, it's not that hard it's just a lot of work. That's where the caffeine comes in handy. Drink." Her mother said, pointing to her cup of coffee.

Hermione tentatively took a sip and found she actually liked the taste of it. Her mother always put two creams and two sugars in her coffee, she knew that by heart.

The book that came with the course was only a hundred and thirty pages long, but it covered everything from learning types to studying habits to note taking processes and formats. So far the Cornell method or modified Cornell method stood out to her the most.

As they did an example out of the packet on the Cornell method both regular and modified she found she liked the way it presented information in a clear and concise method all on the fronts of the paper.

Studying habits was also a favorite of hers as it mentioned how to set up an effective study place and how to use it to its max potential and then they were showed a few desks and asked to rate them on how effective they were thought to be.

By the time Hermione left the lecture she had already figured out how to rearrange her office as did her Jessica, her roommate, who had sat next to her during the lecture.

When they returned to their shared dorm Hermione showered before beginning to read through her book for her paper, highlighting her sources as she went, going as far as to preemptively color code them by key points she had in mind. She finished her book by ten thirty which would give her two hours to work on her book for her science lecture. Friday when they arrived at the seminar a paper was due on Charles Darwin's '_The Origin of Life.' _ The bookstore had been out of it when she tried to get it three weeks ago and they were only able to get a copy in today.

From there it was two lectures that first night, and five each day between Saturday and Sunday and a cumulative paper to be mailed back to the seminar on what they learned if they were there on an academic voucher like Hermione was. Thankfully everything was provided in print, something that was always handy, even if she typed up her own notes as well. It always helped to annotate the notes that were taken in class as well as outline the chapter if possible.

The book wasn't a terrible easy read but it was easier than some of the books she had read before and it certainly wasn't the hardest and she had a decent set of notes to base her paper off of when she started on it tomorrow.

A glance over her planner showed nothing due tomorrow, so she began the process of laying out her school uniform. The uniform was maroon in color with a gray skirt and jacket to offset the deep red color of the blouse and necktie. She checked her school bag, happy to see the new set of legal pads that where inside and the brand new pens her mother had purchased for her nestled inside their new pencil case.

She attended St. Mary's Junior School and every semester a new list of rules would come out, but they weren't one of the best schools in the country for no reason. You had to have certain pens, and notebooks, right down to the same lunch pails but uniformity was their goal so that vanity would not come about.

Once her bag was ready to go for the day she entered her bath room and began her nightly ritual. First she washed her face with a gel cleanser and then a foam cleanser, followed by an astringent and toner before applying the smallest bit of moisturizer to her face and adding some lotion to her hands, arms, and feet before finally brushing her teeth and changing for bed with thoughts of the days to come but the biggest thought that entered her mind was if only she could stay young forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Ten year old Hermione woke as she normally did at five forty five in the morning before she pulled her hair up to wash her face that bright sunny morning. She pulled on her clothes and then began the tedious task of applying her makeup. Since her tenth birthday her mother had insisted that she start wearing makeup, as the daughter of doctor's appearances where important, so she complied even if she didn't like how long it took to put on. Pulling a black train case from underneath her bathroom counter she opened it with precision. Before pulling out her makeup and laying it in front of her in a straight row.

First her morning moisturizer was applied, followed by a primer and an under eye cream. Once that dried a foundation was applied with a brush that matched her skin tone just so and then a light powder was dusted over that followed by a blush that was a peach color. A swipe of mascara and a light lip gloss was added for the shine and she was ready to face the day.

For her hair she added a light de-frizz serum before curling it and adding mousse to it and pulling the top half back into a pony tail.

One last glance in the mirror and Hermione grabbed her school bag off the ground before heading down for a light breakfast.

"Morning." Hermione said as she sat down to her half a grapefruit that she always split with her roommate. She sprinkled a little bit of salt over the top before beginning to eat it slowly.

"I figured since you wanted to go in early that if you like we can swing by the café and get you a latte before class. I know you were up late last night." Jessica said, smiling at Hermione slightly before they started walking towards the café on campus.

A latte was the one thing her parents allowed her to drink that had a lot of caffeine in it, up until the start of this school term.

"A latte sounds wonderful." Hermione said, excited about getting the warm beverage, which caused her to eat faster as she and started discussing their day. Since Hermione had met Jessica she found the girl had an almost eidetic memory and from their very first day reminded Hermione of her schedule in the morning, on the off chance she forgot something important.

"You have your literature club after school and then your purity seminar starts tonight, it's the first part of six so be sure to have a blank notebook for that, they will check to make sure you've done your journals, and might I advise don't be too truthful in the journals as they make you read them in the class, take your bible with you to school you'll have to go straight from your club to the chapel where I will meet you." Jessica said, standing as they both finished their grapefruits.

"Reapply your lip gloss, its smeared." Her friend reminded, in a gentle reminder to keep up appearances as they entered the coffee shop.

"I'll bring you an outfit to change into when you leave school, now how about that latte?"

"Vanilla, low fat milk." Hermione replied automatically, it wasn't the best tasting in the world but it was what she was supposed to order. By now it was six thirty, so that gave her twenty minutes to finish her drink and get to school on time to get to their classroom and prepare for inspection.

"When you get out of class on Saturday why don't we go shopping? You're due for some retail therapy." Jessica asked as they both drank their coffee's.

"That sounds nice. I could use a few shirts." Hermione mused before bidding her roommate goodbye and heading the rest of the way to the main part of the school on foot, draining the last dregs of her coffee as she reached the school grounds and stood for Sister Mary to inspect her.

"Very good Hermione, as always, go on to homeroom. Sister Margaret has something for you today."

Sister Margaret was her homeroom teacher, and Hermione's favorite. She challenged Hermione, even when all the people in her class where two years older than her, she taught the class at Hermione's level, because she was the smartest one in the room. She was the only eleven year old in the seventh year class.

Coming to a stop outside of A-4 she brushed out her skirt before quietly entering the room, knowing no one would be her for another hour at the earliest.

"Good morning Hermione! Your parents told me you got accepted into the junior medical conference in Japan, that's quite the accomplishment for your age." Sister Margaret said, smiling at her brightest pupil.

"Yes sister, it's quite the honor." She said, knowing she was supposed to be humble.

"The school has decided that they will pay for you to go to a seminar over Spring Break, it can be anywhere you like, on any subject you like. Might I recommend the 'Exceptional Student' seminar in London however? Japan has some of the top students in the world and the instructor for the _Exceptional Student _seminar was born and bred there. I went myself when I was younger and it was truly eye opening for me, it taught me several different ways to accomplish the same goal, but as I said that's just a recommendation and when I say any subject I do mean any subject, housekeeping, medicine, math, history, the arts, the field is wide open to you on this one Hermione." She said beaming in pride at Hermione.

Hermione was speechless at such an offer that was being handed to her.

"Do you have a list of seminar's that are being offered over spring break sister? I would like to look all my options through first." Hermione said, ever the calculating one.

"Certainly Hermione, it's included in the packet. Now choose something you will have fun doing and something you will enjoy that much I will tell you." Sister Margaret said, as Hermione stared looking through the seminars that where being offered.

After a few minutes of searching she decided on attending the _Exceptional Student _seminar just as Sister Margret had suggested that she do. When Hermione finished the last of her classes for the day she made her way to the pay phones before calling her mother, and informing her about the Exceptional Student Seminar that she would be attending over spring break, much to her mother's delight.

With the seminar being held within country it wasn't that hard for Mrs. Granger to find them a room, deciding on waiting until Hermione came home to gather the supplies she'd need for the two weeks they were out of school for their spring break.

* * *

Before long the seminar had and come and gone with Hermione a lot better focused because of it. She had learned the Cornell method of note taking, had adapted a form of short hand for herself, and had learned how to schedule her time better to allow herself enough time to get everything done in one day that she desired.

It seemed after spring break that time flew by for Hermione as finals had come and gone and she bid her roommate and only friend goodbye until the next year when they would see each other in the fall a week before classes started.

The day after Hermione returned home however a peculiar thing happened. An older woman by the name of Professor McGonagall stopped by for tea unannounced and told young Hermione that she was a witch. At first she had taken offense to such a term but after a display of magic, and Hermione's mind reeling at the fact that it _shouldn't _be scientifically possible, she accepted the fact because it explained why light bulbs started exploding when she was angry, one time it had even repaired itself because she had been really upset that it _had _exploded on her when it shouldn't have been able to pick up the minute amounts of energy the human body naturally put out, but Hermione filled that information away for later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The first time Hermione Granger entered Diagon Alley she was in awe. Her first interaction with Goblins amazed her as the Grangers opened up a student account for her. Surprising her when they immediately placed one thousand British pounds into the account; her parents surprised her even more when they exchanged two thousand United States dollars from their bank account into their daughter's account and then set the account up to draw another one thousand pounds on her birthday, Christmas, and Easter. They then exchanged another thousand pounds into galleons. From what the goblin that was their teller told them, a thousand British pounds translated into two hundred Galleons. The two thousand US Dollars that her parents converted to the British Pound that they then placed into the account translated into one hundred and nighty-eight Galleons even. All in all she started out with three hundred and ninety-eight Galleons in her account but because she didn't know what prices ran in the wizarding world she didn't know how much money that was but that still left them two hundred Galleons to shop on for the day.

Her next stop had been to get her wand. Finally her parents caved at allowed her to go into Flourish and Blotts. When the young girl entered she was shocked at how many books the people in Diagon Alley had managed to cram into such a small bookstore as she had seen much larger in Muggle London. She spent at least four hours poring over book after book; anything that caught her attention really. The first thing she had done was pick out her school textbooks but from there it was a free for all. When she had figured that out she began browsing the shelves pulling down '_Hogwarts A History' _as well as a few general history books of the wizarding world. From there it expanded into '_Theory of Potion Making' _as well as books that covered the theory of every course she was taking that year. When she found the history section she pulled down a few books on the history of the wizarding world, or at least the recent history. She figured she would cover the older history in her course _History of Magic._ When she found a companion to _One Thousand Magical Herb and Fungi_ it made its way into her shopping cauldron as well. All in all Hermione left Flourish and Blotts with thirty books give or take either direction with an instruction sheet and order booklet that would allow her to owl order more as needed. They left Flourish and Blotts with as many books as they could manage and an owl order form that listed every book the shop carried as well as an order form for special edition and obscure books that they would send for an extra fee. Each of these lists updated automatically which amazed the Doctor Grangers.

Their next two stops caught her attention almost as much as the bookstore did. When they entered the trunk shop Hermione gravitated towards a trunk that was sitting in the back of the shop as the shop keeper came up to her.

"Starting Hogwarts this year?" the elder lady asked as she watched the young girl eye the trunk before her. If the shopkeeper was correct the trunk before her was meant for the young lady that just walked in; even if it wasn't standard issue.

"Yes ma'am." Was the reply that left Hermione's mouth as she eyed the dark black trunk that was right in front of her.

"This isn't your standard issue Hogwarts trunk but I want you to take a look and see if it's what you're interested in Miss. A trunk grows with its witch or wizard as they grow and if the number of books your parents are carrying is anything to go by then your trunk will grow tremendously over the years you are at Hogwarts." The shop keeper said as she tapped her wand on the trunk before it unlocked itself. Inside the trunk where three compartments which were larger than they looked from the outside. "Each compartment as an extendable charm on it which means you can place as many objects in the trunk as you desire and still shrink it down to a cartable size. The first is meant for books. To place your books inside the compartment just open the flap there, place the books inside and then close the flap. To recall a book, simply tap the flap and say the name of the book. Once your trunk adapts to you all you have to do is think of the book you desire. The second compartment is meant for clothes and hygiene products; the final compartment is meant for potions, herbology planets, and cauldrons things of that nature. Might I suggest you get double the amount of potions ingredients and a potions carrying case; you may want to practice brewing at home as it only takes the magic inside of you and not a wand."

True to their word her parents bought her the trunk, glad to be able to place her books inside the trunk before making their finally stop the apothecary. Taking the advice of the shop keeper Hermione purchased double the amount of ingredients that where required for her potions class as well as the standard cauldron, as well as a nicer spare cauldron along with the standard glass stirring rods and several sets of glass vials before she allowed her parents to drag her out of Diagon Alley, after she had found a book on the function of a wizard's trunk, promising that they would let her return the day before the Hogwarts Express left if she wanted to get further books or that she could just owl order them.

Hermione spent the months leading up to starting Hogwarts pouring over the books that had been purchased on her few trips to Diagon Alley. Her parents had caved when she finished her school books by the end of June, deciding another trip to the bookstore wasn't out of the question. This time Hermione decided she wanted to make sure she had enough books to last her until she went home for Christmas but first she would have to check with her parents.

* * *

As they were eating breakfast the morning they were to go to _Diagon Alley _she shyly brought up the idea, although looking back she didn't understand why she was so shy about it, they had always gotten her books when she had asked for them in the past.

When they agreed they decided it was best to just drop her off in _Diagon Alley _and then have her met them in the Leaky Cauldron as they knew she would be several hours as they had given her the equivalent of one hundred and fifty galleons or fifteen hundred dollars knowing that with her love of reading she would blow through the books in no time.

When Hermione entered the Leaky Cauldron with one hundred and forty books more than she had entered _Diagon Alley _with, and more potions supplies than most first years, or third years, would know what to do with, the young girl was thoroughly content. July and August she would more than likely fly through a few books but once school started she knew her reading would slow down tremendously due to school work, but before she could do any recreational reading she still wanted to go back over _One Thousand Magical Herb and Fungi _for at least a few more days, she had a feeling potions would soon become one of her favorite subjects as she had already brewed a simple Pepper-Up and Calming Draught and had yet to poison herself, for which she was very grateful.

She was excited to start a new chapter in her life, and to make new friends who had the strange childhood experiences that she had, never noticing that a blank black journal had made its way into her school trunk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

The train ride to Hogwarts had been uneventful as she had managed to commandeer a compartment all to herself. She spent the majority of the ride reading over _An Appraisal of the Magical Education of Asia _as she had just managed to get a copy of it the day before she left for Hogwarts and her mother and father had spent the previous weeks buying her as many muggle school books and language books as they could find in such a short span of time, glad that her trunk could hold as many books as their daughter could possibly want to read.

When a giant met them to lead them across the lake Hermione was shocked but used her years of training as a doctor's daughter to keep the shock from showing on her face. The castle itself was magnificent in its splendor, _Hogwarts: A History _didn't do it any justice.

They followed Professor McGonagall through the doors and up the stairs before she stopped just outside the Great Hall to speak to them.

_'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.' Her eyes lingered for a moment on boys cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on a red head's smudged nose while a dark haired boy nervously tried to flatten his hair.  
'I will return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Please wait quietly.' _

Hermione waited patiently while the rest of the students where called up, in alphabetically order, to be sorted into their houses before it was finally her turn. She didn't mind if she wound up in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, either would work for her but she was truly hoping not to wind up in Slytherin, she hadn't read anything good about the house of Slytherin.

When her name was called she did her best not to shake as she bound up to the stool. She had barely sat down when the Sorting Hat yelled out, surprising Hermione.

"**RAVENCLAW**"

After its declaration one particular table lit up with applause, which indicated it was her houses table as she made her way to the table, finding her way onto a bench next to the other first years. One was Terry Boot but the other boy she didn't remember his name.

When food suddenly appeared on the table most first years where surprised but Hermione just raised an eyebrow at them as it had been mentioned in _Hogwarts: A History_ before she began selecting what she wanted to eat for her dinner.

After Professor Dumbledore left them with his parting words, leaving a lot of first year students very confused, even after the older years just waved it off, they began the trek to the Ravenclaw Dormitories.

Penelope Clearwater, a fifth year Ravenclaw Prefect, led the first year girls to their dorms as she began to talk.

"For tonight I'd suggest you get unpacked and then set out your supplies for in the morning. I'll be back to get you at six forty five. Classes don't start until nine but I want to have time to give you a tour of the castle so you won't get lost in the morning. Your curfew is ten pm while third year and above is eleven. If you find you need a library book after ten but before eleven just ask an upper year and they'll get it for you. Luna Lovegood and Lisa Turpin, you have the first room on the left, Padma Patil and Crystal Smyth second room on the left. Hermione you have the only bedroom on the right, we had an odd number of girls this year, the winner of the single room is done by a draw hence how you got it. You'll find all your belongings are within your room, your time table should be on your desk as well as your Ravenclaw Time-Table which has a noted attached to it to explain as well as a few odds and ins and have been added to your bookcase and your desks. Each bedroom has an attached bathroom with plenty of cupboard space and next to Hermione's room is your personal brewing room. If you need a potion sometimes it's better to brew it yourself than go to Madam Pompfrey for it and it gives you practice, just be sure to take your supplies out of the room when you finish your potions." The girl that introduced herself as a prefect said before leaving them to their own devices as Hermione entered the room that would be hers for the next seven years.

As Hermione entered her room she was amazed. There was a four poster bed that could very well hold four of her that was done in a lovely shade of blue and bronze. There was a nightstand on either side of her bed and to the side of one nightstand was a closet and on the other side a chest of drawers.

Her trunk sat at the foot of her bed but what amazed her the most where the five bookcases that covered the walls of her bedroom and an average sized desk that looked like it was stocked to the brim with muggle and magical school supplies.

Making her way over to her desk she pulled out the chair before pulling her schedule from the bottom of the pile and looking it over. Tomorrow, a Monday, she had Defense Against the Dark Arts, a break, then Herbology until eleven thirty. From there it was a break until two when she had Transfiguration and then Charms back to back but only for a total of an hour and a half. After that from three thirty to four fifteen she had her Astronomy Theory and then was free for the rest of the day.

The rest of the week she was usually out by one or two pm expect for her Astronomy Practical which was at seven forty five to eight thirty on Wednesday and Friday she had no classes at all which she thought was rather odd, but she had a feeling that the amount of homework that had to be accomplished would more than make up for that.

Gathering all the books that she would need for her first day of classes she placed them inside her school bag which she had pulled from her trunk before adding the appropriate binders she had taken notes in over the summer before placing it on her spare nightstand. Once that was accomplished Hermione pulled the second piece of paper towards her that showed her Ravenclaw schedule.

It wasn't much, just a print out or copy of a calendar for the current month that showed their biweekly house meetings that were required to be attended and where subject to change based on Qudditch practices. Remembering the packing and unpacking spell she had memorized over the summer Hermione pointed her wand at her trunk before saying "_Unpack"_ very clearly; glad when her books started making their way to her bookcase and her clothing organized itself within her closet and dresser. Upon later inspection she noticed that her books had categorized themselves under several different subheadings. The first major rift was muggle and then magical. From there her muggle books had divided between fiction and nonfiction and her magical books had divided themselves by their Hogwarts subjects or their close equivalents. Anything that didn't fit under a Hogwarts subject had filled itself after that, but there wasn't much that didn't fall under that category.

Upon inspecting her desk closer Hermione found a drawer that was full of suduko puzzles, crossword puzzles, cryptograph puzzles and much more. She assumed they had been added there as a way of relaxation that still kept the brain busy which was a very nice thought.

Just as she was about to change into her pajamas she heard a rap at her door, when telling the person to enter she was surprised to see it was the blonde prefect from earlier, carrying several large tombs with her.

"I thought these might come in handy. When you have potions you won't be able to leave your hair like it is. Look for the _Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. _It will help tame it, once you use it for about two weeks your hair will become more naturally wavy, until then, keep it in a tight bun or braid and don't do anything to antagonize Professor Snape, he isn't the nicest of Professors. It only takes an hour to brew and shouldn't be too hard but if you don't have all the ingredients you can always order them from the apothecary by owl order." She said, before mentioning a few different potions that Hermione might be interested in before leaving the young girl to her own devices.

Hermione was slightly offended at Penelope Clearwater's tone at first, but decided that it was probably a smart move on her part to follow through with brewing the potion that Penelope had given her a book for. Gathering up her potions supplies and cauldron, she quietly made her way to the brewing room before she began the rather short process of brewing _Sleekeazy's Hair Potion _which was located in a giant tome called _Magical Beauty for the Young Witch. _ Once it was set to where it could brew she began flipping through the tome that she had been gifted jotting down several different potions or crèmes that she thought would be useful in her time at Hogwarts before she bottled up her newest potion to start using it the next morning before classes.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning at five am, intent on keeping up the routine that she had stared while attending the medicine conference her parents had sent her to over the previous summer. Because of the instructors upbringing he believed in a "well-rounded" education, which meant physical education at five am, just as her boarding school had, although it wasn't usually that early in the morning.

Finding her running outfit as well as her trainers she quickly dressed before pulling her hair up into a ponytail and then braiding that ponytail before making her way out of the castle and onto the grounds.

It was quiet which something that made her happy; she wouldn't have been able to focus on her morning run had other students been up and about. The run had been therapeutic and helped clear her head as she made her way back to the Ravenclaw common room long before anyone under Year Four had woken up.

Their where a few Year Five and Year Seven students mulling about, wanting to get a jump start on their OWL and NEWT revisions that would soon start for them but Hermione paid them no mind as she quickly took a shower before applying her new hair potion to her untamable hair and pulling it back into what would become her customary school braid throughout her years at Hogwarts before deciding on finding the library on her own.

Finding the library was rather tricky since the staircases _kept moving _which was just flat out annoying and shouldn't have been _logically possible_ but she eventually found it with the help of a Ravenclaw prefect who allowed the young girl to follow her through the winding staircases until they reached the bottom floor where the giant library was located. She had read something over the summer about an undectable extension charm which sounded like it would be rather useful as soon as she caught sight of how large the Hogwarts library was.

The first thought that came to Hermione's mind was _I'm behind if most pure-blood and half-bloods had access to this many books before I did _which made her feel anxious which reminded her she needed to find out if there was a potion for anxiety. It wouldn't do to have to go to the doctor…no…healer she thought it was called, every time she had an anxiety attack, which was usually when everything wasn't perfect.

Summoning a calming draught from her bag, Hermione quickly downed it, glad when it started to kick in almost immediately which was a great relief to her as she started browsing the books that the rather large library held when she ran into a stern looking older lady with wire framed glasses.

"Can I help you locate something dear?" she asked, noticing she didn't recognize the girl that stood in front of her

"Yes ma'am. I was wondering where I would locate the Arithmancy books. I can't believe that they don't allow us to take math class until our third year." Hermione said more to herself than the librarian front of her.

"It involves Trigonometry which most first thru second year students aren't quite ready to master. Do you already know Trig?" Madam Pince asked as Hermione followed her to a portion of the library she had yet to explore.

"Yes ma'am. I'm starting on Calculus as a self-study while I'm here this year." Hermione replied, not noticing when Madam Pince's eyebrows went up into her hairline before she schooled her features as they found the section Hermione was looking for.

"It's not common for a first year to be accepted into Arithmancy but I'll owl Professor Vector for you to see if they'll make an exception to the rule." Madam Pince said as the girl before her checked out the books before she started making her way to the Great Hall, leaving behind a very curious librarian.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall not surprised to find it empty except for a few Ravenclaws, Professor Flitwick, and a handful of other professors. Shaking her head clear of such useless thoughts she pulled a blank journal from her bag before grabbing a muggle ink pen writing: _What do I know? What do I have? What do I want? _And _How can I use the latter to get to the former?_ onto separate pages before she began really thinking about it.

Under '_what do I know and what do I want' _Hermione jotted down all the notes she had been bottling up since she found out about Hogwarts, which wasn't a good idea as she knew that it was better to write thoughts down as she got them or they could idealize, or worse, try to rationalize themselves which didn't always give her the correct answer. What Hermione wanted was a logical explanation for magic that didn't break so many laws of physics that she had yet to study in-depth.

Under '_what do I have' _she simply jotted down logical reasoning and access to a library that would take her the entire time at Hogwarts to go through and then some, although that did remind her she needed to update her reading list to include books about the magical world and magic in general.

Under _how to use the latter to get the former _she wrote down, talk to _Magical Theory _instructor about other useful Magical Theory textbooks as well as find a theory on how magic _can even exist _when it broke so many laws of science it wasn't even funny. Looking back over her schedule Hermione figured out she had made a calculation error in having a free period in the early afternoon, that was when her Magical Theory course was and that was the one she was looking forward to the most.

Her parents had only allowed her to go to _Diagon Alley _twice, once to get her school supplies and the second time to gather supplemental texts so Hermione was sorely overdue for new reading material as she pulled out her order form for _Flourish and Blott's _and _Tomes and Scrolls _tapping the list with her wand to see if they had anything on the topic of magical theory beyond her first year textbook or beyond what they learned in their First Year studies.

Surprised to find that there were close to one hundred books listed Hermione quickly scanned the list before finding the thirteen most relevant books before scanning even further, able to find a few books per subject that had caught her attention before placing the order, knowing that the bookstore would be able to pull the money from her vault, and as it was only seven thirty in the morning, the order would most likely arrive before she had to go to her first class at nine am.

Just as Hermione was about to leave the Great Hall to return to her dorm room to pick up a few books for recreational reading when she finished her library books, a professor Hermione didn't recognize caught her attention, motioning her to follow him out into the hallway.

"Madam Pince told me that she strongly recommended for you to go into the Year Three Arithmancy course. Do you have some time now to take a mathematics test?" Professor Vector asked, glad when the young first year voiced her agreement to his question before he spoke again, "Then would you follow me, please. My name is Professor Vector by the way."

"Hermione Granger." She replied, following what custom dictated she say, even though he seemed to already know her name.

Once they were situated in his office he placed a three page test in front of her and watched in amazement as she finished the test in twenty minutes, without a muggle calculator. Hermione watched in silence as he picked up the test and motioned for her to follow him yet again.

Hermione had no idea where they wound up until she saw both Professor Dumbledore and her head of house, Professor Flitwick, waiting for her in what she assumed was the Headmaster's office.

As Professor Flitwick and then Professor Dumbledore looked over the test, Hermione held her breathe before they both smiled in her direction.

"I believe adding Arithmancy to your schedule can be managed. You will need a time-turner," Headmaster Dumbledore said, handing her a thin necklace that had an hour glass pendent on which she immediately put around her neck. "One half turn for one half hour, a full turn for a full hour and a quarter turn for a quarter hour. Bad things happen to those who meddle with time Hermione. You **cannot **allow your two selves to cross paths with each other, and we trust you will only use the time-turner to attend your Arithmancy courses." The headmaster said as Hermione earnestly agreed with him, when in all earnest she wanted to figure out just _how _the time turner worked; it broke the most laws of physics she had seen yet!

"We were told you have a penchant for languages, if you do well taking these courses we will allow you to add Ancient Runes next year, I believe you have a Defense Against the Dark Arts course to get ready for." Professor Dumbledore said, effectively dismissing Hermione before she stopped just short of the door.

"I don't have a textbook for Ancient Runes professor." Hermione said, mentioning this to Professor Vector as he knitted his eyebrows.

"Follow me to my office. You can borrow a copy from last year until you can owl order one, though if you sent the order in now it could probably be here before class." Professor Vector said as Hermione followed him back to his office where he handed her _Arithmancy for the Year Three Student, Arithmancy Workbook, Year Three _and _Extra Arithmancy Problems for the Year Three Student _the final workbooks surprised Hermione but she guess it made sense considering what Madam Pince had asked her: _Basic Algebra Workbook, Algebra I Workbook, Algebra II Workbook, Geometry Workbook, _ _Trigonometry Pre-Calculus, _and _High School Calculus Workbook. _

"You can keep the workbooks but try and order your actual book as soon as you can." Professor Vector said before he glanced at his watch. "If you like you can follow me to the classroom so you can start reading Chapter One and Two if you have time." He said, as she followed him through the twisting stairways before finding a seat in the front of the classroom but off to the right so as to not be right in front of him before she cracked open her textbook and began the rather quick process of reading the first two chapters, as chapter one covered the history of Arithmancy while chapter two covered numerology, which Hermione had already studied as a side project in primary school, although she never told her teachers that, they would have had a fit.

Shortly thereafter students started filing in, taking seats throughout the classroom as Hermione saw house crests from all four houses enter and find seats. That meant Year Three and up where mixed classroom settings, that was interesting and Hermione pulled one of her notebooks out, jotting down that line of thought before turning her attention back to Professor Vector.

"Welcome to Year Three Arithmancy. Now there's a lot to go through in Arithmancy, and I do mean a lot. You're looking at six hundred pages of reading per week at a bare minimum, quizzes at the beginning of every class, tests at the least every other week, three hundred homework problems per week at a bare minimum and extra review sheets for those that aren't doing so well. For now we're going to do a basic math review as most of you never studied mathematics past basic addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division." He said, waving his wand as workbooks by the dozens flew around the room before landing in neat piles on the students desks. Another wave of his wand and shrink-wrapped packages landed on every students desk by the dozens as well, which caused Hermione to raise an eyebrow but Professor Vector wasn't finished yet as the final wave of papers landed on their desk, this time it was something labeled _A Student's Organizer_ and packets upon packets of homework, which didn't look like it would take Hermione very long to get through.

"We will be working our way through these, as well as the basics of Arithmancy until the end of November. Should you not be able to finish these by November then you are taking the wrong course. If you already know the material we are covering for a two week period and can take the test and quizzes before or the day that unit starts you are allowed to move ahead to the next portion but I expect you to be in this classroom working on it. Included in your syllabi are your testing dates, what you are being tested on and things of that nature. Should you finish all of the basic math review before November you may move onto the actual Arithmancy work which requires a lot of background papers that we will be working on throughout this time frame." He said, flourishing his wand one more time as seven different colored binders landed on every students desk, earning a few raised eyebrows.

"These are a muggle invention called a three ring binder. What I want you to do is take your Basic Algebra book which you'll notice has holes punched in it and place it inside your binder, and then put a page divider. After that put your _Student Organizer _and then another page divider followed by that subjects workbook add one more page divider and then add your homework sheets and then muggle notebook paper which is where you will show your workbook. I want these subjects in these colors." Professor Vector said, waving his wand as a list appeared on the board and Hermione started setting up the notebooks as requested as did her fellow muggle born students while the purebloods looked on lost.

_Purple= Introduction to Algebra  
Red= Algebra I  
Green= Geometry  
Black = Algebra _II  
_Orange= Trigonometry  
Pink = Pre-Calculus  
Yellow= Calculus I _

As the students worked on setting up their binders Professor Vector kept talking to his class.

"You will need to hang onto these as when you start Year Four Arithmancy we will be covering Intermediate Algebra, College Algebra, Trigonometry and then Calculus I-III. Year Five will cover Calculus IV and then Physics I & II while Year Six will cover Differential Equations and Physics III all of which are muggle subjects that tie into Arithmancy. Hermione, are you finished?" Professor Vector asked, drawing attention to the single first year that was in the Year Three Course.

"Yes Professor Vector." She said, ducking her head as he came over to inspect her binders before smiling at her.

"Remember homework is to get as far as you can the Introduction to Algebra homework and workbook and to write three wand lengths on the history of Arithmancy. You're free to go." He said, directing this to only Hermione as she exited his classroom before finding the only empty classroom on the current floor she was on before using her time-turner to return to eight forty five that morning to make her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts with her fellow Ravenclaws.

Hermione soon found that their DADA professor was a stuttering fool who couldn't teach worth a crap, even if he knew his material inside and out, and the homework assignment they had been given, a wand length and a half on defensive magical theory, would be rather easy as Hermione had read her Defense Against the Dark Arts book rather thoroughly. She found History of Magic equally boring as Professor Binn's was a ghost and kept getting off on a tangent so bad that even Hermione had stopped taking notes, only jotting down what was important before she pulled out one of her notebooks that she carried with her everywhere.

_History of Magic teacher is a GHOST? How is that possible? Upper-level students say he only goes over Goblin Wars and Statue of Secrecy. Find out if this is true, if so set up own study schedule._

Hermione had her Magical Theory I course next and was thoroughly looking forward to it. The Professor, a Charity Burbage, who also taught Muggle Studies, was very serious about the subject she taught and told them as much.

"There really is no material to cover because your first two assignments are as follows: _What is magic?_ and _What is the difference between using a wand and wandless magic? _I want a lot of detail on these papers as these are going to be the ground work for the rest of this course your entire time in this course. I want a minimum of five pages per paper and a maximum of twenty five. Our next class meeting is next Monday at the same time depending on how much material we have to cover we may pick back up that evening at six. Pick up a copy of your syllabus and suggested reading list on your way out the door." Professor Burbage said as she walked pass them before setting down two stacks of paper, which Hermione logically concluded where their syllabi and reading list, and then exiting the classroom, leaving behind two very stunned sets of students before a Ravenclaw made their way to the back of the classroom, picked up the two sheets, and made a beeline for the library. A total of ten pages due in one week, or fifty if you wanted to go the extra mile, it seemed a lot of the class would be spending all their free time hidden away in the library.

* * *

Considering lunch was being served in the Great Hall, Hermione gathered her books up, placing them inside her bag and quickly grabbed the two sheets of paper before she made a bee-line, wanting to get to lunch early enough that she could finish and have some time in the library before her Charms class started.

The sudden appearance of food startled several first year students who had been too tired to notice it the night before, which caused Hermione to inwardly laugh as she grabbed two sandwiches and a cup of tea, ignoring the pumpkin juice which was something she thought she would never get used to.

Polishing off her tea and sandwiches rather quickly, Hermione made her way back to her dorm room before changing out her morning books for her afternoon books and then pulled out the reading list they had been given in _Magical Theory I._

It was a rather long list, sitting at thirty books, but only ten where required reading. From there the other twenty where meant to help with the three major papers they had to write during the duration of the class. Knowing she had enough money, Hermione just copied all of them onto an order form for _Flourish and Blott's _before she began the trek to the owlery which, thankfully, was a tower over from her Charms classroom.

Entering the Charms classroom Hermione pulled out a new journal from the countless ones that she kept in her bag before dipping her quill into the ink she had set up and pressed firmly onto the paper.

**Homework**

_**Magical Theory I**_

_Essay on What Is Magic?  
Essay on What is the Difference Between Using a wand and wandless magic?_

_**DADA**_

_Essay On Defensive Magical Theory__ Length set at 'a wand length and a half'. __**How does one measure with a wand?**_

_**History of Magic**_

_Essay On the Stature of Secrecy__ 'a wand length and a half' __**see above**_

_**Arithmancy**_

_Essay on 'History of Arithmancy'__ three wand lengths __**see above  
**__Entirety of "Introduction to Algebra" "Algebra I" "Geometry" and "Algebra II" workbooks, notes and homework problems_

"Charms homework will be to write a wand length and a half on the levitation charm "Wingardium Leviosa", and to practice the wand movements we'll learn today due next class. Next classes homework will be to write three wand lengths on what charms are and the magical theory behind charms." Hermione turned to see her head of house and Charms Professor had come to stand next to her as they waited for the rest of the class to show up.

"Thank you sir, I find it helps to get it down as soon as I can." Hermione said, blushing slightly as he chuckled.

"You're a Ravenclaw, I wouldn't expect anything else. Do you have a spare piece of parchment? I want to show you something." He said, grinning when she was able to immediately pull one out and hand it over to him.

"Lay your wand along the left side, I'll do mine on the right." He said, following through with his statement as Hermione noticed there was quite a bit of difference between the lengths of their wands.

"10 and 3/4 's, am I correct?" Professor Flitwick asked, after having glanced at her wand.

"Yes sir." Hermione said, noticing that his wand was at least two inches longer than hers.

"Mine's Willow which is very good for Charms work but is 12 ¾ inches, which gave me some trouble, especially when I was a student at Hogwarts and we had to do three wand-lengths." He said, laughing as if at some old memory before he looked at the young woman next to him.

"You seem interested in wandlore?" he asked, noticing her eyes had sparked when he mentioned that his wand was made of willow.

"Yes sir, I'm interesting in almost anything I can learn." She said, blushing as she realized how much of a swoot that made her sound like.

"Come by my office after dinner, I may have a few books for you." He said, before he took his place on a rather tall stack of books just as the rest of the students started filling in.

It was then that Hermione looked back down at her journal to add what Professor Flitwick had told her and almost jumped out of her skin.

Beneath her rather feminine handwriting was another set of handing, which she assumed Professor Flitwick had done when she hadn't been paying attention.

**Magical Theory**

**Wait until your book order comes in from the reading lists. Look at **_**Elemental Magic, The Magical Sphere, and Theories of Magical Theory**_

**DADA**

**Textbook and **_**Magical Theory for the Defense Against the Dark Arts (ask Madam Pince) should help along with DADA, Year One Study Guide**_

**History of Magic**

_**See textbook for essay. To create your own study plan find the books: **_**A Student's Guide to Their OWL Year as well as A Student's Guide to Their NEWT Year and finally A Student's Guide to Straight 'Os'. **_Build off of that to know what you need to pass the class and the two major tests._

**Arithmancy **_**Focus on numerology and then branch out from there to the History section of the library **_

**Get to know Madam Pince well, it seems like you'll be a rather busy girl, best of luck.**

* * *

It was rather very good advice and Hermione knew she would find herself following it but for now she shook her head, clearing it of such thoughts as they started receiving the first day of Charms lecture that Professor Flitwick gave to every incoming year group.

Hermione found she had a hard time keeping up with the notes as she was still adjusting to using a quill, it was too bad they didn't offer a course on how to use a quill better before they started and it seemed Professor Flitwick noticed because just as class was about to end he dismissed them early, asking all Ravenclaws to stay behind.

"This evening in the common room after your curfew at nine, and for how ever many nights you'll need, you will be paired with an older Ravenclaw or a raven of the same year group to work on your penmanship; it's imperative that you learn to use a quill correctly and with speed." He said; glad to see the majority of his first year claws' seem to breathe a little easier after his announcement before they began to scurry to get to Transfiguration on time.

Professor McGonagall was not a woman most people wanted to cross.

Getting to Transfiguration a few minutes before it started Hermione was able to locate a seat in the second row all the way to the right, sitting next to a fellow Ravenclaw boy whom she thought was named Terry Boot, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure on that.

Professor McGonagall was different from other teachers in that she passed out notes before class began for the day so they could listen instead of spend the entire time attempting to copy down notes, which was rather thoughtful of her. In fact she had given them the entire terms worth of notes until December for those that wanted to work ahead on the theory portion.

As soon as class began the rather stern Professor began talking.

"The first thing you should know is that I do not allow any mishaps in this class room. You point your wand at another student in here and you will be out faster than you can say 'Merlin'." She said, looking over her glasses at the entire classroom with an eagle eye which made a few students turn away from her gaze.

"Repeat after me please. I will not, under any circumstances, attempt to do human transfiguration." She said, as she scanned her class.

"_I will not, under any circumstances, attempt to do human transfiguration_" the entire class repeated, breathing a little easier when Professor McGonagall gave them a small smile.

"I will not transfigure anything to look like gold."

"_I will not transfigure anything to look like gold." _

"I will not transfigure anything into a gas, which can be ingested into the body, even unintentionally."

"_I will not transfigure anything into a gas, which can be ingested into the body, even unintentionally." _

"I will not transfigure anything into something that is edible or drinkable, even if its original form was edible or ingestible."

"_I will not transfigure anything into something that is edible or drinkable, even if its original form was edible or ingestible." _

"Good. The first part of your homework is to tell me _why _these rules exist. I don't care how long it is, just as long as you cover each point completely. Today we will be working on turning match sticks into needles just to give you a taste of Transfiguration. Potter, if you would give everyone a needle please." She said, levitating a box of needles to him before he started handing them out.

"With that being said, you all should have a rather large stack of notes in front of you, they are the notes for the first term which runs from now until you leave for your Yule or Christmas holidays. When you return you will receive your second packet of notes that will cover you over to your Easter or Ostra holiday, and then a final packet of notes will cover you over until you have finished your First Year here at Hogwarts. That does _not _mean you can rely solely on these notes; if you've looked at them, they are just an outline; you are to use your textbook, and any outside resources, to fill them in _before _each class. Coming to class without your outline filled in will result in you being sent from the classroom to return when you finish them. At the beginning of the packet is a _Suggested Reading List _that goes into more in-depth discussions on what we are covering this year which I strongly recommended that you read." She said, turning to see that all the matches had been handed out.

"Good now…"

The class progressed for the next twenty minutes and by the end of the lesson, only Hermione had been able to turn her match stick into a needle, even succeeding in having a rather sharp point to the end.

"Good job Ms. Granger. That will be fifteen points for Ravenclaw since no one else has managed. The homework assigned for this evening is to do this lesson and next lessons outline, keep practicing your match stick to needle transfiguration and for those of you that didn't finish it, two parchment pages on the transfiguration, page 115 in your textbook, as well as your original homework which is to start learning the Witches Alphabet page 20 to 80 I do believe, I want at least ten pages showing you've worked on it and a paper, two and a half wand lengths because none of you managed your transfiguration, on what it is, when it was created and it's practical usage." Professor McGonagall said, ignoring the groans that went around the class room.

When the students kept complaining she shot them a look that silenced the entire class.

"Had it been your OWL year, you could have expected a lot more. The only reason you have two papers is because none of you, expect for Miss Granger, managed to change a matchstick to a needle. She did it and only has one paper." She said, giving her students a glare as they all started scurrying out of the room.

Hermione was rather slow to pack up her bag, as she still had twenty minutes until she had to be in the Astronomy Tower for her first Astronomy lesson, which she was thoroughly looking forward to.

"Miss Granger" the professor's voice startled her slightly as she turned from packing up her bag to face the Transfiguration professor.

"Yes ma'am?" Hermione asked, as she placed her journal back into her bag and turned to face her fully.

"I have been told that you are taking Arithmancy as a first year student. That is rather quiet the feat but now I see why. We can expect great things from you. With that being said, if you would like to work ahead I will accept papers early as long as you still attend the class, that way you don't fall behind in the practical portion." Professor McGonagall said; glad to see Hermione's eyes lit up at the prospect of being able to work ahead.

"I would love that Professor. Thank you ma'am!" Hermione said before she excused herself to the nearest lavatory, her head spinning before pulling out her usual journal that she kept notes in.

_How on Earth does Transfiguration work? IT COMPELETLY CHANGED THE MOLECULAR STRUCTURE OF A PIECE OF WOOD AND A FEW CHEMICALS INTO METAL! SEND PROFESSOR AN OWL AND ASK ABOUT BOOKS!_

Once she was happy her notes where down on paper she darted to her Astronomy course which would last for forty five minutes and was the last course of her day.

Professor Sinistra kept it simple for their first day, handing out their syllabi, notes and a calendar that held their reading assignments on it before assigning them only one essay: _What is the purpose of studying Astronomy in magic?_

All Hermione could think was that it was not going to be as easy a homework assignment as everyone thought it would be before they were dismissed for the day.

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall at a rather slower speed than her peers. Dinner didn't officially begin until five but one of the Ravenclaw prefects had told Hermione that as long as it was after the time the last regular class ended food would be served to them.

Finding herself the only person at the Ravenclaw table Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find that what the prefect had told her was true as a plate of wrapped sandwiches and a thermos of hot tea appeared in front of her with a note attached.

_Misses may take the food with her; thermos may go in library sandwiches must stay in misses school bag while in library. Dos not forget to meet Professor Flitwick at five thirty in his offices._

She looked around as only teachers where in the Great Hall at the moment when Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall gave her both a nod and a smile which she returned before slipping her dinner into her bag and then grabbing the thermos to head to the library.

* * *

It bothered Hermione that the library was as full as it was at four thirty. It seemed every student in Hogwarts had decided to cram themselves into the rather large library after the first day of full courses. She had seen this at her primary school as well.

Within two weeks the library would be deserted which was just how Hermione preferred it. Unable to find a table, Hermione went about trying to locate the books she needed, but with students so spread out she could hardly figure out what section was what, let alone where the books she needed where located.

After thirty minutes of looking Hermione took upon the task of locating the librarian, a Madam Pince, if she remembered correctly. Hopefully locating the librarian would be an easier task than locating a book in the overcrowded library.

Ten minutes into her search, locating the librarian had been a lot easier than attempting to locate a book.

"Madam Pince?" Hermione said, attempting to get the rather stern looking librarian's attention, smiling when she succeeded.

"Yes, Hermione…Granger was it?" She said, asking for clarification on the girl's name.

"Yes ma'am. I need these books for my homework and can't seem to locate any of them." She said, handing the woman in front of her a hand copied list that she had thought to put on parchment so she wouldn't be handing over her journals, she was extremely private over her journals.

Madam Pince adjusted her glasses before scanning the list in front of her, handing it back to Hermione with a sigh.

"Unfortunately everything you're asking for has already been checked out and probably won't be back in until the papers are due. Ask your mother, she used to have a rather large book collection though." Madam Pince said as she started to walk away. "If she doesn't have them, your parents shouldn't have a problem sending you the money to get them. They were very studios students while they were here. Ravenclaws themselves, if memory serves right." The last part was tacked on as Madam Pince rounded a corner, leaving a very stunned Hermione in her wake.

* * *

Hermione quickly made her way to Professor Flitwick's office, making it there only a few minutes before their proposed meeting time as he greeted her with a wide smile on his small face.

"Now, here is everything I have on wand lore as well as a few that where ordered by the school for you. They are yours to keep as I have most of it memorized and thirty books won't take that large of a dent out of my collection. Might I advise you to start with _Basic Wand Lore? _It should answer some of your more basic questions and I daresay provide you with even more questions." He said, laughing at the way her eyes lit up at the rather large stack of books he had given her before dismissing her to enjoy her newly found treasures.

Two hours later Hermione was holed up in her room when a black owl entered through the one window in her room carrying a letter and a rather small package. Setting the package to the side she picked up the letter recognizing her mother's delicate handwriting before she broke the wax seal, which just served to strengthen Hermione's suspicions that Madam Pince had been correct.

_Hermione,_

_Madam Pince was correct in her assumption that your father and I where Ravenclaws while we were at Hogwarts. You have to understand that your father and I attended Hogwarts under very different circumstances than you currently are. A war was underway during our very first year there, The First Wizarding War in fact. _

_The Granger family where always supporters of the Light but then certain truths came to light that I cannot elaborate on in this letter. When I married into the Granger family, by default, we had to support the "Light" cause even if your father and I had become disenchanted by it by then. You know there is always more than one side to every story and that the winners of the war write the history books so to speak, but do your own research first and come to your own conclusions. _

_Money and power are important in the wizarding world, as is blood status although I do not entirely agree with the last one. With that being said, your father and I have signed over the entirety of the Granger Vaults to you, which alone makes you richer than the Malfoys. I myself come from the Peverell family, although the name has died out due to no male decedents, although we are decedent from the first brother,_ _Antioch Peverell.. Once you add in the money from the Peverell Vault you are the richest witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_When you are of age, should you have a male child, it would be beyond time to reinstate the Peverell name. Included are summaries of both of the accounts you now hold. You will need to sign them with a blood quill, which will take blood from the back of your hand, and return them to Gringots to obtain access to both vaults as well as the properties that now belong to you. _

_The next document declares you as head of both the Granger and Peverell families, properties, and businesses with myself as your proxy until you turn fifteen or prove to have a strong grasp of the comings and goings the businesses require. You may choose a property to stay at during your winter and summer breaks if you wish to stay in the wizarding world, although your father and I will come and visit as you request since the property now lies in your hands._

_With that being said, I have included a trunk full of books for you. Some are books for when I was studying for my Potions Mistress title, some are from when your father studied to be a Healer while the others are the ones you needed from the library to finish your homework this evening. Others go over the political system of the wizarding world to help you know how it will work once you take your place among the Ancient and Noble Houses in the Wizengamot. You may choose a proxy until you turn seventeen if you desire but all of that is included in your reading._

_I have also taken the liberty of purchasing you copious amounts of potions supplies, should you take after me you will be brilliant in potions. A word of advice on Professor Snape's class however, stick to the main points in his essays or you will find yourself with a failing grade and do not go over more than half a wands length or he will dock points, unless he gives an open ended length essay, which he will do at some point to see if you can determine what information is pertinent and what is not. _

_I have also included my journals from when I studied for my Potions Mastery under Professor Snape, read through them and learn from them, they will be rather helpful._

_If you have any more questions feel free to ask and the owl is yours to keep and be sure to set the package on the floor, I put everything inside a trunk._

_Love,_

_Mum & Dad _

Hermione turned to the owl that was now perched on her desk, giving it a look over before declaring it to be named Hecate.

"Do you like your name Hecate? I think it suits you." Hermione said, petting the owl before it flew out the window, presumably to go to the owlery.

Doing as the letter suggested Hermione set the package on the floor before tapping it with her wand, and before , where a rather small package sat, a rather large, ornate trunk sat that Hermione could tell she would have to move with magic just from looking at it.

Sinking to her knees in front of the trunk Hermione tapped it again to open it, noticing that she felt something that felt like her magic coming off of it, which probably meant it had family magic coming off of it.

When the lid sprang open Hermione was shocked at the sheer complexity of the trunk that was before it.

It held four different compartments with a hinged tray that covered all four compartments. On the hinged tray was a train case that had to have been shrunken to allow it to fit. Next to the train case came a brush roll as well as brand new brushes that where within their original packing.

Pushing the tray up, the young witch began digging through the four separate compartments. The first surprisingly held weapons. Knifes, Sais, and several things Hermione didn't recognize which made her wonder just why her parents had sent them. The second compartment held clothes but they all held a patch on them that Hermione hadn't seen before. It held the Ravenclaw colors, but from there the raven was sitting on a pile of books with a Sai in its mouth and a snake wrapping its way around the raven's leg. The fact it was on a set of Hogwarts robes had Hermione curious but she knew enough about the Wizarding World to know she needed to get more information about the patch before she wore it around school.

The third compartment had to have an extendable charm on it, although Hermione didn't know what exactly it was, because it held thousands of books with a note on top that promised more if Hermione but requested them. The magically updating list that told her what was held within the compartment ranged from general magical theory and potions to muggle subjects like chemistry and high end mathematics.

The final compartment held her potions ingredients, cauldrons, stirring rods and things of that nature with a note attached for Hermione to figure out how to cast an extendable charm on her room at Hogwarts so she could add her own potions storeroom and to take a second note to Professor Snape that evening, although it didn't tell her what was in the note or what on Earth it was pertaining to.

Locating the dungeons had gotten her a few odd looks and Professor Snape had given her a rather hard look for interrupting him, but whatever was in that letter changed his tune almost immediately.

"Your mother is Jane Granger?" He asked, looking at the young first year student who was now seated in a chair, sipping on a cup of hot tea.

"Yes sir." Hermione replied, wondering why everyone had told her to be wary of this professor, he seemed like a much nicer professor than McGonagall.

"She's told me that you've already successfully brewed a few potions which I can believe if you're her daughter. Your mother was a pleasure to teach as a student and while she was working on her Potions Mastery." He said, levitating a rather tall stack of books to land in front of her.

"They're empty journals. Journal your progress through potions weather on your own time or during class. It will help you figure out what kind of brewer you are as there are several. Come to the potions room right after Charms, I'm going to give you a different potion than those your classmates are working on. I want to see what kind of brewer you are on your own." He said, dismissing her with the journals, her year one and year two syllabus and a case of tea Hermione's mother had always liked as he watched her start her trek back to the Ravenclaw common room.

* * *

Deciding to take full advantage of her time-turner, Hermione turned it the appropriate number of turns before running head first to the library, glad to find that it wasn't as busy this time as she slipped into a seat at a table all the way back in the stacks and began pulling books out of her bag at an alarming rate before she pulled out her homework journal and looked at the time.

_4:40 PM September 2__nd__ 1991, Monday_

_**Magical Theory I**_

_Essay on What Is Magic?  
Essay on What is the Difference Between Using a wand and wandless magic?_

_**FINISH BY 7:00 PM**_

_**DADA**_

_Essay On Defensive Magical Theory__ Length set at 'a wand length and a half'. __**  
FINISH BY 8:30**__** Curfew is at 9**_

_**History of Magic**_

_Essay On the Stature of Secrecy__ 'a wand length and a half' _

**FINISH BY 9:30 PM**

_**Arithmancy**_

_Essay on 'History of Arithmancy'__ three wand lengths __**  
**__Entirety of "Introduction to Algebra" "Algebra I" "Geometry" and "Algebra II" workbooks, notes and homework problems_

_**START AND FINISH FROM 2:00 to 5:00 PM TOMORROW **_

As Hermione sat waiting for the ink to dry in her journal something peculiar happened.

_The essay on the Stature of Secrecy will not take you an entire hour to finish. Cut it down to a half hour and spread out your Magical Theory work. That is too much to complete within that time frame._

_Who is this? And how do you know that? _She wrote, a little shaken that her journal had written back to her.

I was a student at Hogwarts a long time ago. My name is Tom Marvalo.

_My name's Hermione Granger. _She replied, against her better judgment, journals where _not _supposed to write back; magic was a peculiar thing.

I'm going to assume you are a Ravenclaw. Although if you're in Magical Theory I and the rest of your coursework is First Year Level, how are you taking Arithmancy? It's a third year course.

_I petitioned to be placed into Arithmancy. I didn't want to go two years without a math course. They have said if I do well, I can start Ancient Runes at the beginning of my Second Year, but will have to wait for the other courses until I start Third Year, which is poppycock._

_Do you wish to take more advanced courses? There is a way to do it but you'd have to start soon._

_I do. I was told there wasn't a way to take more advanced courses at Hogwarts…. _Hermione left it open ended because in all honesty that was what she had been told, and it contradicted what she had been told by Professors of all people.

That's because you'd be leaving Hogwarts. Their educational system hasn't changed since I went to school, which is really a tragedy. Owl your mother, now and tell her that you want to look into the Ireland Academy of Magic once that is done owl Headmistress Morgan le Fay, and yes, it is that Morgan le Fay, with copies of your primary school work and the essays you have finished so far for Hogwarts as well as any research notes. You should have a reply tomorrow and the good thing is that their courses started today as well, so you'll only be two or three classes behind. Owl your mum and Madam le Fay , Hermione, and then get back to your work. Try and finish all of your homework in one evening, it'll look better.

* * *

True to what she had told Tom, Hermione quickly penned a letter to her mother, followed by one to the Headmistress of the Ireland Academy of Magic before she turned her attention back to the essays she had to finish tonight. True to what Tom had told her she was over estimating how long it would take her to finish her essays and by eight thirty she was secluded in her dorm room as two owls flew through her window.

_Miss Granger,_

_Please meet me in the entrance by the Great Hall, and pack all your belongings._

_Minerva McGonagall  
Assistant Deputy Headmistress _

Hermione quickly threw a packing spell in the direction of her room before she tore open the second letter.

_Miss Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the **Ireland Academy of Magic**. We are much more rigorous in our studies here than Hogwarts but we allow for level advancement at any time during the year should you prove you have mastered that courses material. Your mother has already been sent your booklist which you should be pleased with._

_I will see you this evening as Professor McGonagall has your port key, your mother is welcome to come with you to see how you do on your testing and to help you settle in._

_Headmistress Morgan le Fay_

Once her room was packed up Hermione made the rather short trek down to the entrance hall still getting used to the fact that her parents where pure-bloods, which therefore made her a pure blood.

Once she had hugged her mother who was grinning from ear to ear at Hermione Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Your portkey is ready and your mother has purchased as many of the books as we thought you'd need since it is a self-paced curriculum. If you both would please touch the port key I can activate it for you. No one knows the location of the school and we figured this would be the best way to get you there." Professor McGonagall said, holding up an old rustic key, which as soon as they touched it whisked them away to parts unknown.

* * *

The castle that came into view as soon as Hermione's head stopped spinning put Hogwarts to shame ten-fold.

It looked as if it at come straight of the Isle of Avalon, and if the Headmistress was anything to go by, it very well could have, and they very well could have been on the Isle of Avalon but as Hermione could see a few male students milling about, that was probably not the logical truth.

"I think you made the right choice Hermione." Her mother said, before she straightened up as the Headmistress herself started walking towards them.

"You must be Madam Granger, rumor has it your potions leave nothing to be desired. If you both could follow me I have something I would like to discuss with both of you." Madam le Fay said as they followed her to what they assumed was her office, which had a wonderful view of the grounds through its large ornate window which looked like it had been plucked straight out of cathedral.

"Hermione, if you could start on these tests for me while I talk to your mother. They are self-grading so don't be surprised when they fly off." Madam le Fay said before turning her attention to Madam Granger as Hermione tuned them out as she started flying through the tests that had been presented to her, signing her name to the last sheet as it had requested she do, barley an hour and a half after she started.

"Miss Granger, your mother will be brewing potions for the hospital wing for us, and has graciously requested that the money she earns goes into your student account here for your bookstore visits." She said, raising an eyebrow at Madam Granger wanting to give her daughter one hundred galleons every _two weeks._

"Mom, that's too much. You've already given me control over both the Granger and Perceval accounts as well as made me head of both households. I have more than enough." Hermione said, turning to her mother with a slightly reproachful look as Madam Morgan le Fay's eyebrows went up into her hair line at what Hermione thought was a rather innocent statement.

"My apologies for the incorrect address earlier Lady Granger, I had not realized that Madam Granger had transferred both households to you." Morgan le Fay said, rather formerly as she bowed towards Hermione, laughing slightly when Hermione looked a little lost but returned the bow none the less.

"We stand on formality here Lady Granger. With that being said, your professors will refer to you as such, even if you request that they do not, although you are by far the youngest head of house we have, there are a few that are in upper years. Now onto your course schedule, here is a list of courses you are eligible to take based on your test scores. You must have a total of thirteen credits per section and stay here a total of eight years to earn your degree even if you have all your credits. each section will list what credits you have already earned based off you test scores. Each class is worth one credit." She said, handing Hermione a sheet of paper that was rather long.

* * *

History 2 credits

Arthurian Mythology I  
Isle of Avalon I  
History of Magical Education  
Notable People I  
History of the First Wizarding War

Transfiguration 1 Credit

Transfiguration Theory II  
Year One Transfiguration

Potion's 2 Credits

Potions Theory, Year Two  
Year Two Potions

Charms 3 Credits

Charms Theory, Year Three  
Year Two Charms

Astronomy

Muggle Astronomy Year One

Spell Creation 2

Magical Theory Year Three  
Spell Creation One

Ancient and Modern Languages **LATIN IV 100%**

Ancient Runes Year One  
Chinese Year One  
Japanese Year One  
Spanish Year One

Mathematics 5 Credits

College Algebra  
Arithmancy Year Two  
Sacred Geometry Year One

Magical Creatures

Care of Magical Creatures Year One

Divination

Divination Year One

OR  
Runes  
Cartomancy  
Numerology One

Tarot  
Oracle Cards

**Logic and Rationality**

Introduction to Rationality and Logical Reasoning I

**Politics **

Introduction to Wizarding World Politics  
Running a Household Part One

**DADA**

DADA II  
Battle Magic I

**Physical Education**

Gymnastics I  
Head of Household Martial Arts  
Weapons Self-Defense

**Magic**

Household Magic  
Candle Magic  
Color Magic  
Aromatherapy Magic

**Religion **

Basic Wicca 101  
Altars  
Basic Elements 101

* * *

Hermione handed the list to her mother who looked it over before grinning at Hermione at how well she had done on her Entrance Exam.

"How many classes can she take?" Madam Granger asked, looking over to the Headmistress for conformation.

"It will depend on what she chooses. Pick your classes and let me see and we'll go from there." She said, that question just confirming that Hermione was perfect fit for her school.

When Hermione handed Headmistress Morgan le Fay just raised her eyebrows before grinning at the young girl in front of her.

"That's manageable." She said, waving her wand which transferred her selection into a timetable which she handed back to the girls' mother to allow her to look it over.

* * *

Monday, Wednesday,

5:00 AM- 7:00 AM Gymnastics I  
8:00 AM-09:00 AM Basic Wicca / Household Magic  
9:00 AM-10:00 AM Introduction to Wizarding Politics I  
10:00 AM-12:00 PM DADA II  
12:00 PM-1:00 PM Battle Magic I  
2:00 PM-4:00 PM Charms II Theory, Charms III

Tuesday, Thursday,

5:00 AM- 7:00 AM Gymnastics I  
7:00 AM-9:00 AM Potions II & Potions Theory II  
9:00 AM-11:00 AM Arithmancy Year II / College Algebra  
12:00 PM-2:00 PM Transfiguration II and Theory II  
2:00 PM-4:00 PM Running a Household Part I

Friday Saturday

5:00 AM-7:00 AM Weapons Self Defense  
8:00 AM-9:00 AM Muggle Astronomy Year One  
9:00 AM -11:00 AM Magical Theory Year Three  
12:00 PM- 2:00 PM Spell Creation One / Household Charms  
2:00 PM to 4:00 PM Introduction to Rationality and Logical Reasoning I

Sunday

5:00 AM- 11:00 AM Gymnastics I  
12:00 PM-3:00 PM Weapons Self Defense  
3:00 PM-5:00 PM Care of Magical Creatures

* * *

"You still have your time-turner you were given at Hogwarts correct?" Morgan asked, glad to see Hermione pull the thin chain from her neck to show the headmistress. "Very well, because on Monday's through Thursday you'll need it. Now if you'll follow me I'll show you to the tower you'll be staying in." she said, motioning for them to rise as they followed her through staircases that didn't move thankfully!

Two flights of stairs, three hallways, two right turns and a left and they ascended into a tower that was much more to Hermione's liking.

"We only have ten students per year group, and thought ahead. This entire tower is yours to do with as you please. You may change the color scheme, and add things to the walls as long as you don't use a permanent sticky charm. To your right is your bedroom and bathroom. To your left is your personal study, your library and brewing room. All of the books that are in your personal study are yours to keep as a welcoming gift to all new students and you will find at the beginning of each school year, there will be more books. It is your responsibility to figure out how to enlarge it as the time comes and how to figure out how to conjure your own bookcases. You will find that your potions lab is fully stocked as well, but with your mother being one of the top Potions Mistresses of all of Great Britain I believe yours would be one of the better stocked ones. You are required to be present for one meal a day, be it breakfast, lunch, or dinner and your uniforms are already hanging in your closet." She said, before she paused for a moment.

"MISTY!" she called, looking pleased with the house elf arrived as called.

"Misty, this is Lady Granger, you will be serving her during her time here at the Academy. Please see to it that Lady Granger's kitchenette is stocked." She said, waiting until the house elf disappeared before turning back to Hermione.

"Your kitchenette is on the other side of your bedroom and as soon as Misty is done, will be stocked with snacks and drinks so that you do not starve should you choose to only eat one meal in the dining hall. Misty can also get books for you quicker than an owl order could and can check things out in your name in the library. With that being said, it is time for dinner. Madam Granger, if you would like to set up your daughters rooms while I show her where the dining hall is, I want to introduce her to her year mates." The headmistress said, and when she received a verbal reply in the positive she led Hermione down to the bottom level of the castle and into the dining hall.

* * *

The first thing Hermione noticed about the dining hall was that there were eight round tables instead of four long tables like there had been at Hogwarts, which made her assume they were divided by year group instead of by house, which she immediately liked.

They stopped at the first table where there were seven young children about her size, most of which were engrossed in a book of some sort.

"What's the rule about books at the table?" the headmistress asked, as the four children that had been reading blushed before putting their books away.

"We are here to eat. When we finish a decent sized meal we may leave." All seven of the children said, before turning to grin at her.

"Correct. Now this is Lady Hermione Granger who will be joining us for this school year. Compare schedules and let her know what she missed for the classes she had today. For today and today only I will make an exception to the no books at the table so you may show her what books go with what classes and what homework she missed and someone be sure to show her where her classes are and where the library is located at." She said, before leaving the children to their own devices.

"My name's Amelia Pendragon Headmistress is my great-great aunt or something like that. She seems like a hard arese but she's rather sweet. What classes are you in?" she asked, looking at the schedule Hermione handed her.

"We have Gymnastics, Weapons, Arithmancy, Basic Wicca, Household Magic, Battle Magic I, Introduction to Rationality and Logical Reasoning I, Astronomy and Running a Household together. Usually only heads of house would take _Running a Household_ but daughters' of Ancient and Noble houses can petition to take it since they'll need to know about it when they marry." Amelia said, before passing the girls schedule around the table to the other eight students that where there.

"The rest of this lot are Justin Carrow, Katherine Rosier, Michael Prewitt, last and head of the Prewitt family although that is not common knowledge, Kira Ollivander, Crystal Avery, William Lestrange, Blaise Zabini, and finally Rosalie Smith, muggle born but adopted by the Lady Longbottom. I'm unfortunate enough to be betrothed to Rose's older brother Richard Smith who is in Year Four but he treats me well enough." She said, as everyone around the table started comparing their schedule to Hermione's.

"I've got everything you do aside from Gymnastics." Michael said, his nose scrunching at the very idea, "I'm in Weapons Self Defense and Hand-to-Hand Combat. Blaise has the same schedule as well."

From there the schedule went to Rosalie, Kira, and Crystal, although Rosalie was no help. She was only in Gymnastics and Self Defense with her. Crystal and Kira however had managed the exact same schedule as she had, Gymnastics and Self-Defense included.

"Is your room set up already?" Crystal asked, wondering what all she had been given in way of potions and textbooks.

"It is, my mother set it up for me before dinner. Said something about getting me some things before she left to go home, although I'm not sure what." Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders when Kira, Crystal, Amelia, and Rosalie all looked at her with identical grins.

"Why don't we show you where our classes are and then you can show us your tower and we'll return the favor?" Crystal said, grabbing Hermione by the hand as she drug the girl away from the table and then up a flight of stairs.

"It will take a while to learn the castle but one of us will come get you to make sure you're up in the morning. Rule one, if you're not ten minutes early, you are late. With that being said, if it's a year one course it's on the second floor. If it's a year two course it's on the third floor until you reach the ninth floor. If it's a physical education course, it's on the first floor corridor. There are seven libraries spread out among the castle which can get a little confusing, in fact until you figure out which is which, just ask your house elf or send your house elf to the library, although at some point you'll have to learn where they are yourself but for now you'll be too busy." That had come from Katherine Rosier who was now leading them back to the corridor that their rooms where on, not surprised to see the boys waiting for them.

When Kira motioned for Hermione to open her suite of rooms she did, surprised to see all nine first years clamor in through the porthole behind her.

"Now Lady Granger, it's time for your first lesson in the politics of Ireland Academy of Magic." Hermione wasn't sure which of the boys said that, but she had a feeling it was going to be a long evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Review Shout-Outs:**

**Nightshade Princess & Emma Allite **Thank you so much for your reviews! Nightshade…if you can get back to me with a name and a year group for a character you'd like to see work their way into the main core that'd be awesome. Emma, I'm thinking turn yours into a second year student that's in all Year Three courses. Yes? no?

* * *

"Every year group elects a leader and that leader speaks for the entire year group for the entire eight years they are here at the Ireland Academy of Magic. Because of your relation as Head of House to both the Granger line and the Peverell line, through the eldest brother, Antioch Peverell, you are the strongest person politically in our year group, which makes you the natural choice. With that being said, by Halloween you will have to choose a second and third in command but that usually comes naturally by who become your best friends. Any arguments we may have, we will come to you to help sort out, if we have trouble in a particular class we will come to you first. Aside from your regular lessons, you will have extra lessons in the evening to help you test out of your classes that you find not worth your time, as well as to help you in lessons that you are struggling with. Your politics, logic and rationality, and languages courses will be very important. From there depending on what you want to do with your life will determine what courses are important out of the major core." Kira said, before she excused herself, leaving everyone confused until she returned a few minutes later.

"Here's the homework you missed from today all of which is due Tuesday, copies of the courses syllabus, the notes for between now and Yule, and the _Required Reading List _as well as the _Recommended Reading List_ and here is a leotard for tomorrow morning for Gymnastics. There are also a few books in there on wizarding politics that you might want to read over when you get the time. For now though, get started on the homework that's due Wednesday and we'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. We'll need to go to lunch and dinner tomorrow, we have to make it seen that you have been chosen as the leader." She said, giving her a smile and a hug as her year mates all exited her dorm, leaving Hermione's head spinning.

With a startled realization that she hadn't talked to Tom since she had gotten there Hermione left her books where they were before practically running to her trunk and pulling out her homework journal. Deciding to change into her sleep ware, Hermione was surprised to find that in place of her usual cotton gown was a silk night gown with a silk dressing gown, her usual sleepwear nowhere in sight.

Slipping into the gown she found she rather liked it, even if it wasn't usually practical before she tied the strings of her robe and settled down onto the love seat that was in her sitting area before opening the journal.

_Tom sorry it took so long. I had to take a few placement tests and be shown around the castle. It is marvelous here. Thank you so much for telling me about this school._

**_I am glad you like it Hermione. Do you have a class schedule already? I'm rather curious to see what it is._**

_Monday, Wednesday, _

_5:00 AM- 7:00 AM Gymnastics I 8:00 AM-09:00 AM Basic Wicca / Household Magic 9:00 AM-10:00 AM Introduction to Wizarding Politics I 10:00 AM-12:00 PM DADA II 12:00 PM-1:00 PM Battle Magic I  
2:00 PM-4:00 PM Charms II Theory, Charms III _

_Tuesday, Thursday, _

_5:00 AM- 7:00 AM Gymnastics I 7:00 AM-9:00 AM Potions II & Potions Theory II 9:00 AM-11:00 AM Arithmancy Year II / College Algebra 12:00 PM-2:00 PM Transfiguration II and Theory II 2:00 PM-4:00 PM Running a Household Part I _

_Friday Saturday _

_5:00 AM-7:00 AM Weapons Self Defense 8:00 AM-9:00 AM Muggle Astronomy Year One 9:00 AM -11:00 AM Magical Theory Year Three 12:00 PM- 2:00 PM Spell Creation One / Household Charms 2:00 PM to 4:00 PM Introduction to Rationality and Logical Reasoning I  
_

_Sunday _

_5:00 AM- 11:00 AM Gymnastics I 12:00 PM-3:00 PM Weapons Self Defense 3:00 PM-5:00 PM Care of Magical Creatures _

_It's rather full but I promise I'll still write to you in the evenings. It's because of you that I'm here after all._

_I _**_rather like your schedule. It covers a lot of things Hogwarts does not. Is there a reason you're taking Running a Household & Introduction to Wizarding Politics _**

_My mother and father passed the title of Lady Hermione Granger to me as I am now the head of the Granger family as well as the 1__st__ line of Perceval's and it was deemed important that I know how to run a household as well as the politics involved once I take both my seats on the board. Although Running a Household will be the most important at the moment, mum and dad have said I could stay at one of my properties over Yule break if I wanted to, they actually strongly recommended it because there is a lot to be done on the Granger and Perceval properties. I guess I'll just rotate through the properties until I have them all fixed up._

**_That sounds logical. Now shouldn't you be exploring your new rooms so you can describe them to me tomorrow as well as studying? I didn't mention you to go here so you could slack off._**

_You're right. I'll write to you during lunch or tomorrow evening, whenever I have time. Thank you again._

Hermione closed the journal before slipping it into her bag making sure it latched shut. Tom was right though, she did need to look around her new quarters and see what homework and notes she had missed on her first day.

* * *

Deciding to start with her bedroom and work her way from there, Hermione was surprised to find that she had a rather large four-poster bed, not unlike what she had at Hogwarts. From there however, the similarities ended. There were two nightstands, one rather large dresser, and an armoire. The walk-in closet was definitely a plus but it was the bathroom that blew her away.

There was a garden tub and a separate shower but the set-up of the vanity told her that this room had been designed for a female. On the right side of the vanity was the usual sink but the left side held acrylic make-up stands that stood empty.

The first linen closet however proved to be very useful in that it wasn't a linen closet at all. Bath salts, sugar rubs, bath oils, massage oils, everything under the sun that Hermione could possibly have wanted was there and then some. The giant fluffy robe was her selling point though, as she had always loved how they felt after she had gotten out of the shower.

Further inspection of her quarters proved that her office was just as well stocked as her bathroom had been and was tastefully done in her former Hogwarts house colors. The library however was beyond anything Hermione could have dreamed of. Wall-to-wall, ceiling to floor bookcases that where filled to the brim with books, _that she got to keep_, that was the most important part.

Leaving the brewing room for later inspection as she trusted her mother's judgment, and she knew for a fact her mother had added several things to it that evening Hermione turned her attention to the homework and textual readings she had to accomplish for the classes she missed that day.

**Basic Wicca **

Essay on What is the difference between paganism, wiccan, and natural magic?

**Household Magic **

Readings from _Everyday Tips and Charms for Household Magic _pages 13-150 (First Three Chapters)  
Write a one wand length summary per chapter

Essay on _What is Household Magic 3,000 words no more than 4,000_

**Introduction to Wizarding Politics I **

Readings from _Pure Blood Directory _pages 10-20  
Write a one wand length _summary _per chapter (We will go into further detail later on in the course. This is just a summary)**  
DADA II**

Readings From textbook first three chapters  
Must fill in reading notes  
Essay on disarming charm

**Battle Magic I **

Essay on _What is Battle Magic and how is it different from DADA? _**  
Charms II Theory, Charms III **

Two wand length essay on spells that have a usual light meaning, and how they can be used in a manner against their original purpose.

Hermione began pulling books from her library as she started going through them at an alarming rate as the hours flew by.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning to the sound of Kira shouting from her common room at three thirty. That was something she would have to get used to.

Quickly throwing on a pair of workout pants and a tank top she entered her common room, surprised to see Kira, Katherine, Amelia and Crystal waiting for her, all looking as if they had been up for a while.

They were all situated around what she assumed was her dining table that was located in her common room, either working on a cup of tea or coffee when she entered, half asleep and taking one of the open spots at the table before Crystal automatically poured her a cup of coffee before handing it to the young girl.

"We have gymnastics in an hour and a half but have to be there in an hour to start warming up. After that we have Potions and Potions Theory II in the same time slot from 7:00 AM to 9:00 AM. From 9:00 AM to 11:00 AM there's Arithmancy Year Two and College Algebra, which will require your time turner. From 12:00 PM to 2:00 PM you have Transfiguration Year Two and Year Two Theory and from 2:00 to 4:00 PM you have Running a Household Part I. " Amelia said, running through Hermione's schedule from memory which rather pleased Hermione, she wasn't the only one that paid attention.

"With that being said you'll need _The Standard Book of Spells, Grades 1-3, Magical Drafts and Potions, 101,000 Magical Herbs, Plants and Fungi's, Numerology and Grammatica, Year Two Arithmancy, College Algebra Textbook, Workbook & Notes set, Transfiguration Theory _and _The In's and Out's of Running a Wizarding Household. _For that class you'll have to do a major project to pass it that details how many house elves you have, how many staff you have, an inventory of each property and each properties accounts and then how many businesses your family either has shares in or flat out owns, how much each business brings in and what you can expect it to bring in. But the professor will go over it all in class. Just wait until we have Magical Theory, Spell Creation, and Introduction to Rationality and Logical Reasoning the headmistresses teaches those! They'll be fun." Katherine said, picking up where Amelia had left off.

"Grab your gym bag for gymnastics. Put on your leotard, and then put on a windbreaker over it. Be sure to put a school uniform in there for classes and let's go, we have to meet to boys for breakfast before we start our first classes. Its tradition, usually the first week all first year students eat breakfast together and then after that they all tend to do dinner, but since we're putting in an appearance at breakfast we can eat lunch and dinner here if we want. If you want we'll grab the books you'll need for class." Crystal said, shooing Hermione into her bedroom where she quickly packed a gym bag before changing into a leotard with her wind suit over it as Crystal and Kira divided in Hermione's library, quickly pulling down the books she would need, plus twelve extra on the off chance they would be needed.

From there they moved into her office, grabbing fourteen binders and enough muggle notebook paper to fill said binders as well as other odds and ends which they stuffed into a burlap sack that Kira had added an undectable extension charm to before they made their way down to breakfast just as the boys managed to stumble out of their towers which all seemed to be located on the same hallway, definitely in need of at least a good cup of tea, if not coffee.

It seemed that most of the first years where not awake enough at four in the morning for much conversation other than, pass the creamer or hand me that please, but when it was time for them to divide up to head to their physical education courses it seemed as if they had all taken a pepper-up potion.

Hermione followed Crystal, Kira and Katherine further down the hallway where they entered a door that was clearly marked _Gymnastics _before they set down their bags against a far wall before taking off the wind-suits they had worn to breakfast just as their instructor walked in the room.

"Alright girls today we'll start with Pilates for the first hour and then move onto handstands for the second hour. Stretching is vitally important but after the middle of October we'll go straight into the gymnastics portion so you'll need to be sure to stretch before you come to class." She said, as she lead them through a series of stretching and Pilates exercises by the end of which Hermione felt as if she might not be able to move.

By the end of the class only Hermione and Kira hand managed to perform a handstand unassisted which was more than their coach had been expecting.

"Tomorrow I'll start the two of you on backhand springs while Katherine and Crystal work on their handstands." She said as they walked out of the classroom to head to their respective classes making Hermione glad that Crystal, Kira, Blaise, Justin and Michael all had the same schedule that she did.

Their potions classroom was rather well lit as they settled into the seats that where available for the first portion of their potions course, the theories work. There were several students that Hermione didn't recognize in the classroom who she assumed where second year students but Hermione was brought from her musings as their professor entered the room.

"For those of you that don't know my name's Professor Avian and I'll be your Potions Mistress while you are here. I see that there's more first years than second years in this course which is unusual but very good. With that being said, we'll be doing a review of the Pepper-Up, Calming Draught, Sleeping Draught, and Grand Pepper-Up potions today, double batches two potions per partner. You have the entire two hours to brew and the instructions are in your book if you need them. Your homework is to write a parchment page on each potion. Go over its ingredients, how the ingredients work together to form the potion, it's shelf life and things of that nature. After that your homework is to write a similar essay on the Wideye Potion which we will start on Thursday." She said, before the entire classroom scattered to get to work on the four potions that where required of them in just under two hours.

Hermione found herself paired with Kira for the potions assignment by default as they divided up the potions they wanted to work on.

"I'll take the Grand Pepper-Up and the Calming Draught if you'll do the Sleeping Draught and the Pepper Up." Kira said as she stared pulling ingredients for her two potions and when Hermione gave a nod of the head in agreement, started pulling ingredients out for Hermione's as well.

Considering the fact that all four potions took only forty minutes to brew, and both Kira and Hermione knew how to prep potions ingredients, one thanks to a book, the other thanks to private tutoring they finished all four potions right at the hour mark, which pleased their professor.

"That's wonderful work. Give me a sample of each and then bottle the rest of it up and divide it amongst your selves, you should have a grade by the time you finish." Professor Avery said as she accepted the four vials as Kira and Hermione looked at each other before they started placing the potions into vials after their shared look before they divided them equally between them and approached Professor Avery who had waved them over.

"Excellent work, Outstanding on all four potions; enjoy your free hour and don't be late to your next class." She said, dismissing them as they bolted for the doorway grinning at each other before taking a Pepper-Up potion each.

"You think she knew we had gymnastics before class? Because, I'm exhausted." Kira said, returning her vial to her bag that was attached to her side.

"Probably, if you don't mind I'm going to head to my dorm and get started on an essay before Arithmancy and College Algebra." Hermione said, leaving Kira with a smile and a promise to meet outside her dorm before classes started.

* * *

The rest of Hermione's day was rather uneventful expect for the amount of homework she received until she entered her last class of the day, Running a Household, which she wasn't sure if she was looking forward to or dreading.

Entering the classroom Hermione noticed that the entire first year group was in the room, which made sense because two where heads of households and the other males were in line to become head of household while the females would be married to a head of household.

They also noticed that Headmistress Morgan le Fay was their instructor which surprised them slightly.

"Alright, this is the first time we've had two heads of household in a Year One course. With that being said Lady Granger and Lord Prewitt, the two of you will be working together on any group projects because yours will vary from the rest of the classroom slightly. With that being said, the two of you will start gathering information on one of your households, I have talked to your parents. You have been given permission to leave campus Friday to. You are to go look at each of your properties, if it takes more than one weekend let me know. From there you are to gather the financial information on all your properties and businesses and we will pick up from there. For now you to are to write up a report on what a decent household budget would look like based on what you know of your finances, although I doubt you know the full extent of your finances as of yet and won't until you take full control of as head of your household." She said before she handed out several rather large tomes to everyone that was in the classroom.

The first book was entitled _Pure Blood Directory _while the second was entitled _The Book of Household Management _which was a three volume set.

"All of you are required to take at least two languages while you are here, throughout the entire time that you are here. If you finish both languages before you are due to graduate then you can either branch out into the literature courses or a third language, whichever you prefer. It is important that you at least know Latin but it will look better to your peer groups if you take more than one language. Hermione has already finished her Latin courses, so if you need a tutor for Latin I'm sure she'll be willing to work something out in return for tutoring of her own. Your homework for tonight is to add a language class if you're not already in one, take notes on the first several chapters of _The Book of Household Magic _and start the process of preparing and deciding which properties you will visit this weekend and be sure to arrange it with your guardians if that will be required. Try and have all your homework done before you leave Friday afternoon because you'll spend most of your time going over your accounts and households this weekend and you must return by five pm Sunday." She said, dismissing her class with a smile as a cheer went up that they had lasted through their second day before they all gathered around to talk.

"Oh, I'll need to see the females please." The headmistress said as they started to file out, waiting until the last male left the classroom before turning to them.

"I figured a trip to _Avalon Alley_ would be appropriate considering Hermione's new status and I thought all of you would like to go. We would eat dinner there since there is a lot to do." She said, glad to see all five females light up. "Go get your traveling cloaks and meet me in my office." She said, watching as they took off at an almost run to the hallway that their rooms where located on.

* * *

After borrowing a traveling cloak from Kira, and making a mental note to get some made, Hermione and her newly found friends made their way to the Head's office, glad to find Lady Morgan le Fay ready and waiting for them.

Using the floo network for the first time was rather disconcerting to Hermione but it was soon forgotten as Hermione was immediately dragged into a tailor's store, _Twilfitt and Tatting_, where Hermione was immediately placed on a stool as a tape measure started working its way around her.

"Two sets of dress robes whatever color matches her best. Five sets of school uniforms so we can stop transfiguring your old Hogwarts robes I think. Seven tailored under clothing, as well as stockings. Four traveling cloaks, five school cloaks, two school hats and then she'll need five sets of workout clothing, as well as five gymnastics leotards." Morgan le Fay said, as if reading from a mental list as the tape measure suddenly stopped moving before jumping into the seamstresses' hands.

"They'll be ready in forty minutes Mi'lady." She said, as the scissors started cutting a rather charming bolt of burgundy fabric as they exited the store before entering a store that proclaimed it sold only the best beauty products.

Hermione felt nervous entering the store but was soon set right as all she had to do was hold the shopping cauldron as her friends started adding things to it left and right so fast that Hermione couldn't even catch the name of several of them. When Morgan le Fay slipped a book into Hermione's cauldron, the young girl shot her the biggest grin she thought she had ever seen on her face as she glanced at the title which read: _Potioneers Beauty Potions 10,001 Every day and Special Occasion Beauty Potions. _That meant she would never have to come back inside this store with her friends ever again.

They were great for doing this for her, but they could be a little… overzealous.

* * *

One hour, and an early dinner later, found Hermione secluded in her room, going through potion after potion that her friends had added to her bag. Acne Vanisher, skin tone evener, _diamond skin cream_…Hermione hoped that it really didn't have diamonds in it but she had a strong feeling that it actually did. Some of them had obvious usage, but over half of the vials, creams, and potions, Hermione had no idea what they did.

Once all her new products had been organized in her bathroom Hermione turned her attention to the book that her headmistress had slipped into her cauldron, surprised when a note fell out of it.

_Hermione,_

_You are one of the more accomplished brewers I've seen yet. It would be a wise decision to start brewing several of these potions and to start selling them either right above, right at, or right below market value depending on who you are selling to. _

_We have several students here that are on scholarships that save all year to purchase their beauty supplies, as a lot of the ingredients are not included in what we stock your personal brewing rooms with, and still only wind up with one or two products. One of your friends comes to mind actually._

_Just something to think about. Don't forget to at least look over your properties and businesses tonight so you'll know what you need to do this weekend._

_Morgan le Fay_

Rosalie Smith was the first of her friends to come to mind, because as far as Hermione knew the rest of the girls, and boys for that matter, came from the Scared Twenty-Eight or those that were Pure-Blood , who seemed to do very well financially but Hermione was sure there were at least a few in the upper eons that where at the school on scholarship, which explained why they were given a room full of books and a fully stocked potions room at the start of every school year, or term, she had yet to figure out which.

A glance at the time showed it to only be six pm, which left Hermione plenty of time to put her plan into action as she grabbed her new book and head to her potions lab, excited to break it in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Everybody's Fool **

**Chapter Eight**

**Authoress Note: **Do you want longer chapters less often, or shorter chapters more often? Let me know because I can go either way with it. It just depends on how much you guys are willing to sit in read in one sitting. The longest chapter so far was 10,000 words the average chapter is 2,500 so take your pick.

Hermione soon found that she enjoyed brewing more than she initially thought she would, but a lot of that could be because her mother had intentionally over-stocked her potions lab for her first term at Ireland Academy of Magic.

Turning to a few of the more commonly used beauty potions Hermione set up her lab to allow her to brew four to six potions at once, depending on what she was working on before she started the ingredient preparation.

Once all potions were to where they could be left alone for either a determined, or undetermined, amount of time, Hermione made her way into her office, intent to start on her homework. She still had to finish her Charms essay from the previous day but it was halfway done already and just needed a few finishing touches added to it which she was able to finish within forty minutes before she turned her attention to sorting out her properties, titles, and inventories for her various holdings within the wizarding world.

Apparently it was no flaw that the Granger's where rather rich. Hecator Dagworth-Granger was a very smart businessman from what Hermione could see. He was the founder of the _Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers _through which the Granger family still received dues at a whopping 49 Galleons, 11 Sickles, and 2 Knuts a person bi-annually. Since there where currently one hundred and twelve members in the group just one of her accounts received 556 Galleons 11 Sickles and 2 Knuts, with the other half of the bi-annual dues going back into the society itself. From there Hermione had four properties just on the Granger family tree: Granger Manor, Granger Cottage, Granger Villa which was located in France, and finally Granger Chateau.

Granger Manor was fully self-supportive which fascinated Hermione, and it was located on its very own island which meant it was by the sea. There where thirteen house elves at Granger Manor that took care of planting crops, harvesting crops, taking care of animals and any other of the one hundred or so odd tasks that was required to keep the manor running at no cost to the Granger Vaults.

Granger Cottage and Granger Villa didn't require too much money to run, and seemed to be like they had been used as winter getaways and the main family residence in the winter depending on what family member had been alive at what time. Granger Chateau had been acquired when Hermione's mother married into the Granger family as a part of her dowry, which meant it, was relatively new.

The Granger side of her family had three major businesses and then had stock in several smaller ones. The first business the Granger's ran was _Wizarding Publishing _which was the main wizard publishing house in all of Europe, Asia, and Africa. The second was shockingly enough the _FIrebolt Company _which produced the best racing brooms in the world while the third was _Granger Potions _all three of which her mother and father had been running when they had told her they were out of town for "Conferences."

From there they held stock in a wizarding clothing line that was showing as 14 Galleons, 15 Sickles, and 6 Knuts, or one hundred and fifty American dollars per share. After that, they held stock in a few smaller companies, as well as the Dailey Prophet which ran at a shocking 45 Galleons per share, which equaled out to 453.13 per share in American Dollars, and according to her inventory list she had 3,990 shares.

It looked like her parents, or grandparents she wasn't sure which, had purchased fifty shares the year she was born and then increased the number by fifty every year up until now. With that being said if she currently sold all her shares, she would get 175,492 Galleons 4 Sickles, and 9 Knuts or $1,767,207 and would still have the stock in the wizarding clothing store as well as a few other companies she had been given stock in, and whoever had purchased it had followed the same principle. Fifty shares the first year and adding another fifty every year after that. It was more than enough to buy a small cottage or fourteen if she chose to. Assuming the cottage was at or below 4,966 Galleons or 50,000 US dollars of course.

Taking a deep breath Hermione then moved onto her bank account statements, of which there where several. The trust vault Hermione's parents had set up for her when she entered the wizarding world as a muggle born student currently held 398 Galleons on its own, or 1,990 British Pounds which translated into $4,008 US Dollars.

Her second trust vault which had been set up by her grandparents when she was young held $200,000 dollars in it that she couldn't access until she turned seventeen, or unless she received a perfect score on her OWL's. That equaled out to 19,860 Galleons, 16 Sickles, and 15 Knuts.

Upon her grandparents death, she received another trust vault that converted to her upon her marriage, weather before she finished her schooling or not, in the amount of $200,000 US Dollars or 19,860 Galleons, 16 Sickles, and 15 Knuts. If Hermione chose not to marry, the trust would revert to her upon her thirty fifth birthday.

From there came her household vaults of which there were four, one for each property she had, and looking of last month's statement, whoever was running the houses knew a new Lady had been appointed because the money that was coming out of each vault increased slightly, not by much, however Granger Manor actually had money going back into the vault; she had been told Granger Manor was self-sufficient but she would have to see just how self-sufficient it truly was when she visited it this weekend.

Each household vault held over 20,000 Galleons, roughly $ 251,570 in Us Dollars in it and Granger Manor held almost four times that at 89,000 Galleons or roughly $896,230 US Dollars.

The Peverell vaults held more than the Granger Vaults, as they had been untouched for longer than the Granger Accounts and therefore had been collecting interest at a shocking 2.5% per quarter, which was almost four times higher than any muggle bank could offer, the highest Hermione could think of off the top of her head was .74% and that was usually only offered at high end credit unions.

That left Hermione as a millionaire by Wizarding, UK, and US standards at the tender age of only eleven, and that would grow as time progressed.

All Hermione knew was she needed to find a few books on Muggle and Wizarding Banking, they were so far apart in terms of interest rates that it made her wonder just what else was different. It also made her wonder just how much Michael Prewitt had in his accounts as the last of the Prewitt line and therefore head.

Decanting the last of her potions for the evening, Hermione turned her attention to unpacking her recent purchases, as she remembered the unpacking spell it didn't take her too long before she began looking through her library, pulling down what books she thought could help her with her homework as there was a sudden knock on her outer door.

Kira, Katherine, Crystal, and Amelia entered, carrying school bags that looked like they were going to burst.

"Study group time. We need to get as far ahead as we can in as many classes as we can. By the time Yule comes around I want to test into Battle Magic II, Magical Theory Year Four, and at least Muggle Astronomy Three which is the last Muggle Astronomy course we take, then we move onto Wizarding Astronomy." Katherine said as she started pulling books from her bag before passing them around. A quick look at the titles told them all that they were the books for the courses they would be skipping over in order to test into the subjects they wanted to.

Hermione accepted the books with a grin before she suddenly got up and left the room, coming back with four nicely wrapped packages, with a fifth still up in her room.

"These are for all of you. For how nice you've been to me." She said, blushing slightly as they tore into their packages to find several potions that usually cost an arm and a leg that they all usually used.

"Oh Hermione, you're the greatest!" Kira said, pulling the young girl into a hug before her friends followed suite as a few minutes passed in excitement before they got back to work.

"Ok, to test into the courses we want to by Yule for when we come back in January we'll have to skip a two years in Astronomy, and the rest of the courses we'll just have to master the current curriculum to test into the next level. Oh! We still have to add a second language course." Katherine said, looking around at the group and then back at their schedules wondering just where on Earth they could even _attempt _to fit a second language course.

"I want to start Ancient Runes, I find the subject fascinating and it's only a six year track, if we tested out of one year per term we'd be done with Ancient Runes by our second year and could pick up another actual language course then." Hermione said, surprised to see all of the girls follow her lead.

"Actually, Blaise Zabini knows Italian, Crystal Avery here knows Welsh _and _French, she's been speaking both since she was a child. I know Spanish well enough, my father has a house in Spain and there's an upper year that knows Japanese and another that knows Chinese. Jennifer Li, a third year, is Chinese by birth and Ami Kinomoto comes here from Japan when leaves for the summer, she's a fourth year. We could use the time-turners and do private lessons until we finish Ancient Runes on any language we wanted practically. "Katherine said, as Hermione's eyebrows went up into her hair line.

"Well I already know French, my parents and I go on holiday to France every year. Could we test out of the languages we already know and then take a spare after Ancient Runes?" Hermione asked, looking around at the girls.

"That sounds wonderful actually. Let's go find Madam Prince, she's the head of the Modern and Ancient Languages department." Crystal said, as they started wandering throughout the castle , locating Madam Prince within her office five minutes after they started looking for her.

Madam Prince was a small woman, who had dainty bones, and a head of flaming red hair that stood out against any crowd and she practically beamed at the children in front of her.

"Madam Prince, we were wondering if we could test out of a few languages? The Headmistress said we had to have two languages while we are here. I wanted to test out of Welsh and French while Hermione wanted to test out of French and then we all wanted to see if we could add Ancient Runes to our schedule?" Crystal said, pushing her raven black locks back behind her ear as the language professor started digging for the appropriate tests.

"You can certainly all add Ancient Runes. Miss Avery here are both your tests and Lady Granger here is your French test. You have an hour and half to complete each test Miss Avery." She said, before setting the two girls on opposite ends of her office as they began their tests.

Hermione, managed to finish in forty minutes with a perfect score on the French IV Language test and the French IV Literature test which she hadn't known she was taking until she had flipped the page.

Crystal Avery managed the same score on both her Welsh and French exams as the professor looked at them with something akin to reverence.

"You both speak like natives. That is unique in and of itself. Are you sure you want to take Ancient Runes? You could always add another language course." She said, handing them a few small books that covered the rest of the languages offered at the Ireland Academy of Magic.

"No ma'am. Between the first years we have someone that speaks Italian Welsh, Spanish, French, and we were going to see if we could convince the upper years to teach us Japanese and Chinese but if not, we'll probably be taking those courses. For the ones the first years know, we'll be testing out." Hermione said, remaining diplomatic as she rejected the Professor's request.

"Would you be willing to tutor the upper years then? It pays 5 Galleons an hour." She said, glad to see she had gotten their attention.

"It would have to be around our own school schedule." Hermione said, knowing that she didn't need the money, but it would be nice to make some money of her own aside from her potions she was planning on selling throughout the school.

"That's fine. I'll send an owl out to all my students to owl me if they are interested and then relay the message to you to figure out what times." She said, watching as the group of girls left in search of their friends to let them know what had transpired during the meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Everybody's Fool  
**Chapter Nine

* * *

Authoress Note: Okay, I got to thinking; I don't really want to drag each year out to a hundred chapters or something to that affect. I'm thinking maybe twenty at the most unless a certain year just absolutely needs more?

Don't get me wrong, I have enough ideas for this fiction that I could very easily do fifty to sixty chapters per 'school year' but it's up to you all if you want it that long per year or not. So let me know.

Anyone notice anything interesting about Hermione's new friends? I've been waiting on someone to say something but… I'll let you figure it out. ;)

And this chapter is rather shorter than I had planned but I want to focus on the final course of their day _Introduction to Rationality and Logical Reasoning _in its own chapter. It plays a _very _important part to the building blocks and the overall tone of the story.

It **will **take me a little longer to get the next chapter out. I have to refresh my memory on a lot of things in as short amount of time to keep the delay from being longer.

* * *

They found the boys that evening all holed up in Blaise's room, going over their potions homework when they relayed the offer of testing out of languages and then the tutoring offer they had been given, which was rather generous since they were just first years.

The rest of the evening was spent going over as much of their work as they could before they separated so the boys could go add Ancient Runes to their schedule and so the girls could get ready for the upcoming days ahead.

* * *

Before long it was the first Friday that they had been at _Ireland Academy of Magic_ and Hermione was looking forward to today more than any other day. She had five classes, all of which were a part of the reason she had chosen to come to this school over any other.

Because of the fact that Hermione would be leaving the campus that evening to start a thorough inspection of her properties she had plans to use her time-turner later in the evening so she could finish all her homework during the daylight hours and then leave for _Granger Manor_, her first stop, after she finished the required homework.

Quickly changing into a form fitting pair of workout pants and a tank top, Hermione placed her school uniform inside her gym bag before shirking it and placing it inside her book bag before heading down to the dining hall, not surprised to see Blaise, Justin, Michael, and William already at the table, working on what had to be their third cup of coffee based on their level of alertness.

When Hermione sat down Blaise immediately poured her a cup of coffee as Justin and Michael piled a plate rather high before setting it down in front of her.

"Thanks guys." She said, giving them a grin before she took a sip of her coffee, glad when the hot liquid started to jolt her awake.

"We all have Self-Defense this morning right?" Hermione asked, glad to her Justin reply in the affirmative that even the rest of the girls had the same class.

"We all have the same schedule except for Magical Theory, we all range from Year Two to Year Three, except for Rosalie, she's in Year One. " Blaise said, pushing a bagel towards the girl he was speaking to and then returning to his own bagel which had honey of all things spread across it.

"Madam Liu is our self-defense instructor, rumor has it she's tough as nails." Justin said, shuddering as he took a sip of his coffee, leaving time for the others to reply.

"We'll make it. Gymnastics has been tough but I've managed a handstand and to get my back hand spring down this week. I've got to work on some backhand spring drills this weekend while I look over my estate." Hermione said, giving them all a tight smile, as she had been sore all week and hadn't found a potion to take the edge off yet.

Once the rest of the girls arrived they had a few minutes to eat before they had to make their way to the room that their Self Defense class would be held in.

* * *

Entering the classroom the first thing that caught Hermione's attention where the desks that where lined up against one wall while the rest of the room was wide open space, expect for the walls, which were covered in almost any weapon that was conceivable.

"Welcome. For now grab a seat while we go over the syllabi and then we'll move into a warm up. While in this course you are required to master five weapons before you can move onto the second portion of this course. What weapons you master are completely up to you and I'll need you to have a rough idea of what weapons you want to use before you leave here today as I'll run over a few of them. Since half of you are leaving school tonight to work on your projects for _Running a Wizarding Household _you will pick seven weapons and write a parchment page and a half on them, due next Friday. Once you finish your papers you will narrow it down to the five you want to learn for the first portion of this class. For now I just want you to do a mile and a half run, one lap around the room is a quarter mile and I'll time you so we have a base to go off of." She said, smirking to herself when they groaned before lining up as required.

Hermione came in fourth at 16:20 after Blaise, Kira, and Crystal all of whom had been training in some form or capacity since they were five to seven years old and finished well ahead of her at or below 12 minutes and 30 seconds.

"Get as much practice running as you can. It can and will save your life. The second portion of your homework is to come up with a daily workout routine and yes, you may include your physical education course in your workout, once you get your papers written we'll start on actually training you to use your weapons of choice." Madam Li said, dismissing the students who were almost as tired as they had been all week thanks to their physical education courses.

Muggle Astronomy left them with four hundred pages to get through in one weekend with annotated notes to be turned in the next Friday as well as four chapters worth of outlines, quizzes and questions.

Magical Theory Year Three however was going to quickly become one of Hermione's favorite courses. When they entered the classroom each set had five books sitting on it, one of which was a blank grimoire that was eight hundred pages long, something that intrigued Hermione and it was also the first of three courses she had with the Headmistress, Morgan le Fay.

"Welcome to Magical Theory Year Three. We have everyone from a Year One to Year Four students in here. I will here no remarks about anyone's age. With that being said your first paper will be on 'What is Magic?' which is the same paper we start out with every year. Use what you've learned in your previous two courses to build upon it. This paper is required to be 5,000 words, if you do not know the spell to check the word count ask your classmates. The books on your desk cover Year One thru Three Magical Theory as well as a book on Nature Magic which is vitally important. You will have a test on all four books before you leave for your Yule Break at a rate of one book a month on the last Saturday class of each month. Your second paper, which will be due, next Saturday is on wand lore and wand creation the books for which will be owled to you later this evening if you do not already have them. The blank book is called a grimoire. Use it to track your progress in all of your courses, any side questions you have, anything you want to research further. It is a record of your school progression which will come in handy if you ever take on students privately as a tutor." She said, giving Hermione a pointed look before she handed out a rather large stack of notes.

"You will need to have read over the notes before class as well as the reading assignments because there will be a quiz at the beginning of each class. Most topics we cover in this course take two days to go over, so with that being said we will not start a new topic now. For those of you that haven't taken Magical Theory I and II will find it useful to get the notes from an older student, even if you achieved a perfect score on your tests. We will simply move onto Spell Creation which all of you are taking, since this is just an introduction it won't take long and then you'll be free to go."

As soon as she said that books started flying across the room, landing neatly on their desks with a wave of her hand.

"Spell creation is just that. The components it takes to create a spell. There are two types of spells, the first is one done with a wand or wandless magic. The second type of spell is the spell that is done within a ritual setting which uses the magic within you as a way to obtain a goal. We will cover both in Spell Creation. With that being said, I want two papers at 5,000 words apiece. The first is on what spell creation is in general. The second is to be on what is ritual magic. Aside from that you will have to turn in your reading notes, chapter outlines, and end of chapter quizzes at the beginning of each class. Each chapter quiz is 150 to 250 questions so I would suggest not waiting until the last minute. " She said, before another large book landed in front of them that was just blank pages. "This is yet another grimoire, while you are in this class use this journal only to track your progress on spell creation, any questions you have, where you found the answers and anything that catches your attention about spell creation. It is there as a record of your progress." She said, smiling at them this time.

"That is all for today. Be sure to get started on your reading assignments when you have time and considering it is only nine thirty you have time to get a few books from your personal library or the school's library, but I would suggest starting with your personal libraries first if you haven't taken the time to explore them. For those of you taking Household Charms do not be late, it starts in an hour and a half." She said, effectively dismissing them as they started gathering up their books which were quickly added to their bags before they made their way back to Blaise's quarters to browse his library, as he was quiet larger than the others, only second to Hermione's.

Hermione began browsing before she pulled down a few books on Spell Creation as she sat down to start on her essay, wanting to get as much done as she could before she left for the weekend.


End file.
